Harry Potter et l'étrange cerceau
by Colibi
Summary: Les Dursleys abandonnent Harry le jour de son anniversaire... Party time ??? Chapitre 20!!!
1. Étrange Nuit

Chapitre 1- Étrange nuit  
  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, la nuit était calme, aucun bruit ne se laissait entendre. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines il n'y avait aucune lumière dans une petite pièce du numéro 4, Privet Drive, au beau milieu de la nuit. Tout pourrait paraître normal, si ce n'était que le jeune homme habitant cette petite pièce est un sorcier. Un sorcier pas ordinaire pour deux sous puisque pour la quatrième année consécutive il avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui dont même les plus grands sorciers frémissaient à la seule idée de prononcer son nom.  
  
Toujours est-il que cette nuit là, notre jeune homme dormait comme un loir. Rien n'aurait pu le distinguer des autres jeunes Moldus de 15 ans, si ce n'est de la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front, souvenir de la sinistre nuit ou, 14 ans auparavant, le Sinistre Mage a assassiné ses parents et tenté de le tuer. Sa tentative ayant échoué, le sort rebondit sur le front du bambin et atteint le Meurtrier, le réduisant presque à néant. Mais ce Mage, nommé Voldemort, était revenu à la vie en juin, plus méchant que jamais.  
  
En plus de sa cicatrice, il se prénommait Harry Potter, avait des yeux verts à faire chavirer les filles et des cheveux noirs en bataille contre lesquels le peigne, la brosse et le ciseau s'étaient avoués vaincus. Il venait de fêter cette nuit même, sans la savoir, ses quinze ans. Depuis son onzième anniversaire, il s'était toujours passé quelque chose de spécial la nuit de son anniversaire, mais cette nuit, rien.  
  
Les dernières nuits, par contre, avaient été pénibles. En plus de la tempête qui avait fait rage continuellement depuis une bonne semaine, sa cicatrice lui donnait des migraines épouvantables. Cette dernière le brûlait comme un fer rouge lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait plus fort, plus méchant, ou qu'il accomplissait des crimes. Comme ces trois conditions étaient réunies, Harry était dans un état lamentable.  
  
De plus, les Dursley, la parenté qui l'avait pris en charge à la mort de ses parents, le détestaient au plus haut point, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ces derniers étaient Moldus et détestaient la Magie autant qu'ils détestaient Harry. Pour cette raison, ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre tout l'été.  
  
Peu avant l'aube, Harry se réveilla au son d'un grand Clac! provenant du premier étage, suivi d'un grognement qui s'éloignait. Au même moment une volée de hiboux et une buse atterrirent dans sa chambre. Aucun des volatiles ne lui était familier. Un grand-duc tenait une enveloppe du Ministère de la Magie :  
  
«M.Potter  
  
  
  
Compte tenu des circonstances particulières vous affligeant, nous vous autorisons à utiliser la magie. Toutefois, sachez que vos actes seront surveillés et répertoriés. Faîtes donc bon usage de vos pouvoirs.  
  
  
  
Votre Ministre de la Magie,  
  
Cornélius Fudge»  
  
Harry, étonné, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de lire. Il porta sa main vers la buse qui lui tendis un bout de parchemin :.  
  
«Harry,  
  
Je suis toujours sur la route, mais j'ai entendu parler qu'il y aurait des changements dont tu serais l'objet. Prend bien soin de l'enveloppe collée à ce parchemin, elle pourrait te sauver la vie. Ne l'ouvre surtout pas! Tu la remettra à la personne désignée en temps et lieux.  
  
Buck te salue,  
  
Sniffle.»  
  
  
  
Un autre hibou s'avançait maintenant, il portait le sceau de Poudlard.  
  
«Cher Harry,  
  
  
  
vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore, mais les Dursley vous ont abandonnés ce matin. Ils sont partis, la maison est vide désormais. Vous devez partir d'ici au plus vite, les nouveaux arrivants seront là demain. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, les Dursley étant partis, le champ de protection s'est défait. Prenez tous vos biens et remettez l'enveloppe de la buse au conducteur du MagicoBus. Il vous mènera en sécurité. Il sera devant chez vous à Minuit pile. Tout ira bien, je vous l'assure. Mais ne sortez pas de la maison de la journée.  
  
  
  
Votre Directeur,  
  
Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
P.S. J'ai avisé M. Weasley et Mlle. Granger de votre situation. Vous n'aurez de leurs nouvelles que lorsque vous serez rendus à destination. Bon Anniversaire.»  
  
  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Le soleil finissait de se lever. Et puis, réalisant qu'il était libre pour quelques heures, prépara tout son attirail pour son départ. Tout d'un coup, cela le frappa : c'était son anniversaire! Il en oublia même sa migraine! 


	2. Changement de vie

Chapitre 2 – Changement de vie  
  
Malgré sa solitude, ce fut une journée mémorable pour Harry. Sa baguette fut la première chose qu'il sortit et utilisa. Alohomora! Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Wingardium Leviosa! Il se fit flotter jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.  
  
Les Dursley avaient pris soin de bien vider toute la maison, ne laissant presque rien, rien de comestible en tout cas. Heureusement il restait à Harry quelques friandises que ses copains lui avaient offerts au début des vacances. Il se décida à essayer la transfiguration pour s'offrir de la variété au repas. Avec quelques vis et clous, et beaucoup de concentration, il cuisina des frites. Avec des billes il fabriqua des «crottes de fromage». Se souvenant d'une recette étrangère dont Hermione avait parlé lorsqu'elle étudiait son cours D'étude des Moldus, il pris une tasse d'eau et la transforma en tasse de sauce brune. Il venait de se fabriquer sa première poutine!  
  
Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'Harry réalisa à quel point la maison était différente sans tous les objets des Dursley. Lorsque la pénombre s'installa, la maison avait pris un air sinistre. Harry descendit toutes ses affaires sur le bord de la porte et se mit à attendre. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne savait pas l'heure, sa montre étant hors d'usage depuis sa plongée dans le lac de Poudlard en février. Cela était embêtant. S'assoyant sur le parquet pour réfléchir, il se remit à sentir sa cicatrice à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention de la journée. Tout à coup, il eut une idée! Se levant d'un bond, il sortit ses Multiplettes et monta à l'étage dans la chambre qu'occupait son oncle et la tante.  
  
Il n'y était jamais allé, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que sa tante espionnait les voisins de cette pièce à l'aide de ses jumelles. On devait donc y avoir une bonne vue. Il s'accota sur le bord de la fenêtre et commença à regarder les environs, à la recherche de l'heure. Repérant l'horloge de la mairie, il lut qu'il était 22h00.  
  
Ayant encore un peu de temps devant lui, il se mit à fouiner dans la pièce désormais vide. Lumos! Il voyait un peu mieux maintenant. A en juger la peinture ternie par la lumière il y avait du y avoir un gros meuble tout près du placard. Un détail attira son œil. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa tante de laisser de la poussière derrière elle, même lorsqu'un meuble pouvait cacher la saleté. Il approcha. Il s'agissait de poussière de gypse, le matériau dont les murs étaient faits. En y regardant de plus près, il y avait une mince fente sur le bord de la moulure. Cette fente avait été provoquée, sciée, et non due à l'usure de la maison.  
  
Après un instant de réflexion, Harry pris ses Multiplettes pour voir l'heure (23h00). Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de caché derrière cette moulure. Harry se mit à tirer dessus de toute ses forces, mais rien ne bougeait. Son instinct lui dicta de jeter un coup d'œil dans le placard. Ce dernier était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En scrutant le bas du mur, il y retrouva la même fente qui se prolongeait sur un autre mur et devenait verticale un peu plus loin. Dans le coin du mur se trouvait une petite plaque métallique qui avait été peinte. Sous celle-ci, un trou.  
  
Mû par une inspiration soudaine, Harry pris sa baguette, l'appuya sur le bord de la fente, et la fit glisser jusqu'au trou. La fente devint toute illuminée, des étincelles rouges jaillirent du trou ou était insérée sa baguette et la plaque de métal s'illumina. On pouvait y voir des symboles inconnus. La plaque se détacha d'un coup et Harry la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche. Une petite porte ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un sac en cuir, un coffret en bois, une plume et un cerceau avec un genre de toile d'araignée tissé dans une substance inconnue à l'intérieur.  
  
Harry, se souvenant qu'il ne savait pas l'heure, pris ses multiplettes de nouveau et réalisa qu'il était minuit moins 5. Ramassant le sac, le coffre et le cerceau et la plume, il se précipita en bas. Il pris toutes ses affaires et sortit sur le porche, les douzes coups de minuits commençaient à sonner sur l'horloge de la mairie.  
  
POUF! Le MagicoBus arriva.  
  
- J'vous emmène à quelle place, M'sieur Potter? demanda Stan Turnpike, le placier du MagicoBus.  
  
-Heu… un instant, je dois vous donner ceci, dit Harry en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu le matin même.  
  
Turnpike paru un peu surpris lorsqu'il lu le papier. Il demanda à Harry d'attendre un instant et alla montrer le contenu de l'enveloppe au conducteur. Harry ne pouvait comprendre les murmures, mais il se doutait bien que c'était inhabituel. Turnpike revint.  
  
-Vous avez l'numéro 15 au 2ieme étage. J'vous zaide à monter vos choses?  
  
-Oui, s'il vous plait… murmura Harry.  
  
-Quiétez vous pas, peux pas vous dire on va à quel endroit, ordre du Ministre et de Dumbledore mais tout est payé pour vous.  
  
-Euh…ok, murmura un Harry qui comprenait plus ou moins la situation.  
  
-L'voyag' va être un peu long, mais y'a d'la nourriture chaude pour vous en haut, avec un bon lit. Profitez zen pour dormir, vous m'avez l'air épuisé.  
  
Arrivé au lit numéro 15, Harry vit bien qu'il avait une cabine de grand luxe. Turnpike déposa ses affaires et redescendit. Une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud fumant était prête pour lui, avec un morceau de gâteau sur lequel Bonne Fête Harry était écrit. Après s'être rassasié un peu, Harry tomba dans un profond sommeil, sommeil dans lequel même la conduite zigzagante du MagicoBus ne pouvait le déranger.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry écarta les rideaux et regarda par la fenêtre. A en juger par la vision qu'il avait devant lui, le bus était arrêté. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était loin d'être anglais… 


	3. Terre Inconnue

Chapitre 3 – Terre Inconnue  
  
- Mais c'est le monde à l'envers?!?! se dit Harry. Mais comment font-ils ?  
  
Ce qu'Harry venait de voir n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Des voitures qui roulent à droite! Sans causer aucun accident! Décidément, l'Angleterre devait être bien lointaine…  
  
Des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier du MagicoBus. C'était Turnpike qui venait dire à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait arrivés, et que le conducteur grignotait un morceau avant de repartir.  
  
-On est presque arrivés au Baskatong, une demi-heure tout au plus.  
  
-Au Basa quoi?  
  
-Baskatong. T'en sauras plus quand tu auras lu ça, je dois te le remettre avant que tu débarques, ajouta Turnpike, en lui donnant un minuscule billet cacheté, avant de redescendre au premier.  
  
«M. Potter,  
  
Bienvenue au Canada! Vous trouverez sous votre matelas une case dans laquelle il y a des vêtements. Enfilez-les, et portez la casquette à l'envers pour que votre cicatrice soit bien dégagée. Cela permettra à votre comité d'accueil de vous repérez plus facilement. Vous serez chez des amis à moi pour un moment, tant que vous y serez ils vont veiller à votre éducation et votre protection. N'oubliez pas vos amis.  
  
Professeur Dumbledore.»  
  
Le Canada! Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il s'y retrouverait un jour. Encore moins il aurait cru qu'il serait seul. D'après ce qu'il voyait à la fenêtre, le bus s'était remis à avancer et le paysage verdissait et se densifiait de plus en plus. Se remémorant le message du Professeur, il souleva son matelas et trouva les dits vêtements. Un t-shirt vert et des pantalons cargos beiges. Il les enfilas, rangea ses autres vêtements dans ses bagages et continua de fouiller sous le matelas pour y trouver un maillot de bain et une lotion plutôt nauséabonde.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Harry se trouva projeté par terre. Le MagicoBus avait arrêté tout d'un coup, sans ralentir. En se relevant, il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu un immense lac sur le bord duquel se trouvait un terrain de camping Moldu. Réalisant que tout son attirail n'était pas très discret, il réduit le tout au dixième de sa taille (Reductio!) et fourra le tout (éclair de feu compris) dans son sac à dos, sauf sa chouette Hedwige à laquelle il demanda de le suivre de loin. Il décida de garder sa baguette avec lui, son pantalon ayant une pochette spéciale adaptée pour celle-ci, puisqu'il se trouvait en terrain inconnu.  
  
Sans attendre Turnpike, il se mit à descendre les escaliers et arriva à l'entrée du bus, salua ses hôtes et sauta sur le sol. D'un coup, le MagicoBus disparut et Harry se retrouvait seul dans les bois inconnus d'une contrée étrangère. Un bruissement de feuille et une brindille qui craquait le firent sursauter. La main sur la baguette, il se retourna pour constater qu'un écureuil le fixait. En regardant bien autour de lui, il crut apercevoir un éclaircissement au loin, c'était le lac. En écoutant autour de lui, il réalisa que le camping était tout près et qu'il se trouait sur le bord d'un sentier.  
  
Ne sachant pas trop ou aller, il suivi le sentier jusqu'au lac, clairsemé de petites îles, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ne se sentant pas très à sa place parmi les jeunes qui se baignaient dans ces eaux limpides à une heure si matinale (environ 8h30, selon l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il avait quitté le MagicoBus), il resta sur les bords de la forêt pour réfléchir.  
  
D'autres bruissements venant du bois attirèrent son attention. Une forme noire indistincte semblait se rapprocher, augmentant la nervosité du jeune homme. Harry réalisa que l'écureuil n'était pas loin, l'avait-il suivi? La panique montait en lui : Que faire? Se souvenant qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait toujours sa baguette à la main, Harry repris courage et décida d'affronter son destin.  
  
La vision qu'il eut alors le surpris grandement. L'énorme bête noire, qui commençait à lui sembler familière, allait à la rencontre de l'écureuil. Cette situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler la rencontre entre un certain chat et un énorme chien. Les deux bêtes n'étant qu'à quelques mètres, Harry se risqua :  
  
-Sirius? Est-ce toi?  
  
Le chien se rapprocha alors de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bois. À son grand étonnement, l'écureuil les suivi aussi. Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, le trio arrêta. Sirius pris alors sa forme humaine, l'écureuil devenant à son tour un jeune homme à la peau brunâtre.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je te présente le petit Pol-Atuk, le fils du Grand Sachem Rufus des Tekiknawak, la tribu qui t'abritera pour un moment.  
  
Le jeune Amérindien pris la parole :  
  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de l'eau car les Tekiknawak habitent la grande île au bout du lac. Notre canot n'est pas loin, et Sirius nous accompagne. Suis-moi.  
  
Harry acquiesça et se mit à le suivre dans le sentier tortueux. Quelques instants plus tard, il arrivèrent à une petite baie . Un canot d'écorce y était accosté. Ils y embarquèrent et Sirius, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit avancer le canot. Puis il pris la parole.  
  
-Harry, je sais que toute cette histoire peut te sembler bizarre, je te dois donc des explications. La tribu de Pol-Atuk et de son père n'est pas une tribu comme les autres. On pourrait la comparer à Pré-au-Lard, tous ses habitants ont des pouvoirs. Leur île, comme Poudlard, est protégée par plusieurs sorts et charmes pour empêcher les Moldus d'y pénétrer.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je fait ici, moi?  
  
-J'y arrive, enchaîna Sirius. Comme le professeur Dumbledore te l'a peut- être expliqué, tu n'étais plus en sécurité chez les Dursley depuis leur départ. Il a alors pensé à son ami le Grand Sachem Rufus. Ce dernier pourrait assurer ta protection et ton éducation. Tu vas voir, tu vas apprendre beaucoup ici. Puis Pol-Atuk sera ton guide.  
  
Ce dernier continua.  
  
-Sirius m'a conté ton histoire. Ici, peu de gens savent qui tu es réellement. Tu seras avec d'autres jeunes de ton âge, tu devras affronter les mêmes épreuves qu'eux, sans passe-droit. Mais nous arrivons à l'instant, je vais te conduire à mon père, notre Chef. Tu recevras plus d'explications plus tard.  
  
Le canot accosta sur la berge rocailleuse, tous trois en sortirent, le tirèrent hors de l'eau et traversèrent les buissons touffus qui bordaient la grève. Pol-Atuk montrait le chemin, en expliquant qu'il était très important de le retenir, que l'île pouvait paraître petite de l'extérieur, mais qu'il était très facile de s'y perdre sitôt que l'on s'écartait du sentier.  
  
-Mais quel sentier? demanda Harry  
  
-Tu comprendras plus tard Harry, répondit Sirius, ne nous perd pas de vue, c'est ce qui compte pour l'instant.  
  
De nombreuses minutes plus tard, une clairière se pointait devant eux. 


	4. Initiation

Chapitre 4 – initiation  
  
Dans la clairière se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un village ancien. Un grand homme les attendait, il était habillé de peaux d'animaux. Il les accueilli a bras ouverts.  
  
-Mes amis, je vous salue! Je suis Rufus, le chef du village. Tu dois être Harry, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu sais petit, ton séjour ici ne sera pas de tout repos, enchaina Rufus en les entrainant vers une grande hutte au centre du village. Le sage Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'Accueillir chez les Tekiknawak pour que tu puisse acquérir de nouvelles connaissances, des connaissances de très haut niveau, des connaissances sur toi-même. Il croit que tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, c'est pourquoi il souhaite que tu apprennent du nouveau.  
  
Des grandes choses… pensait Harry, encore affronter Voldemort et risquer trois milles fois de me faire tuer… qu'il veut dire.  
  
-Harry, chasse ces pensées négatives de ton esprit, rajouta le grand chef. Oui, je peux percevoir les pensées de mes pairs, si cela peut répondre à la question que tu voulais me poser. Pol-Atuk, va montrer à Harry l'endroit ou il va dormir.  
  
Harry se mit à suivre le jeune homme derrière la hutte principale de laquelle ils venaient de sortir. Pol-Atuk lui désigna une tente à l'extrème gauche, lui expliquant que les garçons non-initiés dormaient dans ce tipi.  
  
-Non-initié? Que veux-tu dire? demanda Harry  
  
-L'initiation est un rite de passage que tous les jeunes doivent passer pour entrer dans le monde des grands. Plusieurs grands sorciers sont passés par ici. Moi-même, je n'Ai été initié qu'il y a quelques temps. Il m'en reste beaucoup à apprendre si un jour je veux succéder à mon père.  
  
-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que Sirius vient faire ici alors ?  
  
-Sirius est ton parrain n'est-ce pas?  
  
Harry acquiesça .  
  
-Ici, ton parrain est ton Wentalas, ton guide spirituel, ton conseiller.  
  
-Mais… n'as t'il pas dit que tu serais mon guide? interrogea Harry.  
  
-Oui, je serai ton guide car je connais les environs, mais surtout ton compagnon, car il me reste encore quelques épreuves à affronter. Maintenant, enchaina-t-il, il est temps que nous retournions à la hutte du grand conseil, ou sont les autres.  
  
Ils allèrent donc retrouver Sirius et Rufus qui discutaient comme de vieux copains qui se connaissaient depuis des années, ce qui intrigua Harry, qui ne se gêna pas pour poser sa question.  
  
-Rufus, Sirius, on dirait que vous êtes de vieux copains, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?  
  
Les deux adultes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Une fois les rires calmés, Sirius pris la parole :  
  
-Harry, tu obtiendras réponse à ta question après ta première épreuve. Tu vas donc nous suivre à l'extérieur…  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Pol-Atuk qui lui lança un regard du genre *quand faut y aller, faut y aller…* et retourna à l'extérieur, sous le chaud soleil d'été. Pas un bruit, sinon que le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres. D'un coup, Pol-Atuk pris la parole :  
  
-Tu te souviens que lorsque nous avons pénétré dans les bois, nous t'avons prévenu de ne pas nous perdre de vue et de ne point quitter le sentier. Chacun doit trouver sa propre voie dans la forêt. Chacun trace son sentier, unique à ses yeux.  
  
-Allez, trêve de bavardages, coupa Rufus, il est temps qu'Harry nous prouve ce qu'il vaut.  
  
Puis, s'adressant à Harry :  
  
-Vide tes poches, tu n'as droit qu'à ta baguette magique. Tu peux t'en servir, mais sache que la magie ne vient pas toujours de la baguette…  
  
-hein? dit Harry  
  
-Vas tu comprendras plus tard… rajouta Sirius. Nous t'attendrons…  
  
Pol-Atuk attendait déjà Harry aux limites du village; il se mit donc à courir pour le rattraper. Ainsi fut fait. Bien qu'étant sportif (il jouait très bien au Quiddich) Harry était essoufflé et s'enfargeait dans les roches, racines, branches qui ornaient sont chemin. Il n'était pas du tout discret… Son jeune guide s'arrêta soudainement.  
  
-Écoute!  
  
-Écouter quoi? répondit Harry, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Le bruit que tu fais, voyons! répliqua Pol-Atuk Comment espères-tu pouvoir survivre, en forêt ou n'importe ou si tu ne peux écouter ce qui t'entoure ?  
  
-Y'avait-il quelque chose en particulier à entendre? demanda Harry  
  
-Bien, tu trébuches à tout les 3 pas, et tu respires trop fort!  
  
-Euh… Tu savais que respirer est essentiel à la vie? se risqua Harry.  
  
-Oui. Mais je veux dire, essaie de respirer calmement, profondément, c'est moins bruyant. Et ne traine pas les pieds quand tu marche. Lève la pointe de ton pied et jette un coup d'œil en avant pour prévenir les chutes!  
  
Les garçons avaient recommencé à marcher.  
  
-Dis, Pol… je peux t'appeler Pol ?  
  
-Oui, pas de problème, mais pas devant le grand Chaman Rufus, mon père.  
  
-Ok. Donc, tu as des copains?  
  
-Il y a bien Wapiti un grand gaillard de 18 ans, Félixe a de jolis yeux et elle a mon âge, 16 ans, c'est ma jumelle. Foxye a 14 ans, elle est plutôt rousse. Et toi, comment sont tes copains?  
  
-Ron et Hermione, ils ont mon âge, 15 ans. Hermione vient d'une famille Moldue et c'est la fille la plus brillante que je connaisse. Ron est mon meilleur copain, tout le monde est roux chez lui, ses 5 frères et sa sœur. Ils me manquent tous…  
  
-Nous sommes arrivés, coupa Pol-Atuk. On se revoit tout à l'heure! cria t- il avant de se métamorphoser en écureuil et de s'enfuir dans les bois, laissant Harry seul sur le bord de l'île.  
  
Seul, Harry était de nouveau seul. S'assoyant sur les bords d'un petit rocher, il se mit à penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis deux jours. Deux jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis son anniversaire.  
  
En penchant la tête vers l'arrière, il voyait le ciel d'un bleu pur, sans aucun nuage. A en juger par la position du soleil, il devait être environ 10 ou 11 heures. Détendu par les chauds rayons, son esprit s'éclairait, les pensées troubles le quittaient.  
  
Après un long moment passé ainsi, Harry se mit à fixer intensément l'eau limpide située 2 pieds plus bas. A force de scruter le liquide, il avait l'impression qu'une image s'y formait. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pensait- il. Serais-je en train d'avoir une vision? L'image d'une forêt se précisait de plus en plus, Au beau milieu de l'image, une fissure créée par l'insertion d'un imposant feuillu au milieu des conifères.  
  
Au même moment, un léger hululement se fit entendre, c'était Hedwidge, sa chouette fidèle. Harry sortit de ses pensées, résolu à trouver cet endroit par lequel il devrait pénétrer dans la forêt.  
  
Se rapprochant le plus possible de la berge, pour avoir la meilleure vue d'ensemble, Harry se mit à la recherche du feuillu en question. Après avoir parcouru une grande partie de l'ile, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus loin de son point de départ. Puis ce fut l'illumination. Il savait ou il devait aller, entre quels arbres passer. Des petits fruits bleus parcouraient son chemin. Sa chouette y piqua une tête pour en ressortir le bec bleuté violet. Harry partit à rire, le volatile prit un air indigné. Ça paraissait si bon! Il en ramassa une poignée et porta les fruits à sa bouche. Comme c'était bon!  
  
Il était rassasié, il décida donc de reprendre la route. Réalisant qu'il avait les mains toutes tachées, il s'essuya les mains en vitesses sur de jolies feuilles tout près de ces petites baies succulentes qu'il avait découvertes, puis continua son chemin.  
  
Peu après, il trébucha. Ses mains étant plutot douloureuses, il y jeta un coup d'œil. Elles étaient toutes enflées, couvertes de plaques. L'enflure était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre sa baguette située dans sa poche.  
  
Se souvenait des paroles de Rufus a propos de l'utilité de la baguette, il ne céda par à la panique. Il s'assit sur le bord d'une souche et réfléchit. Il devait recommencer à se concentrer, oublier son corps et ses douleurs terrestres, pour revoir enfin l'image dans sa tête. Après quelques instants, tout redevint clair.  
  
Harry se leva, écouta autours de lui et partit sans faire aucun bruit, comme le lui avait apprit son nouvel ami. Il lui sembla entendre un léger craquement avant des airs. Était-ce ce même ami, qui, sous la forme d'un animagus le surveillait? Il ne pouvait le dire. Il continua a marcher jusqu'à ce qu'un éclaircissement se fasse voir devant lui. Le plus précautionneusement possible, il s'approcha dans l'espoir de surprendre Sirius et Rufus.  
  
De grands bruits se firent alors entendre au meme moment qu'il franchissait la limite du bois. Tous étaient rassemblés autour d'un grand feu, avec de la musique et de bons mets.  
  
-Félicitation, filleul. dit Sirius en lui donnant l'accolade. Tu as l'air de t'etre bien débrouillé.  
  
-Merci, mais regarde mes mains… dit Harry en sortant ses mains de derrière son dos.  
  
-A ce que je vois, tu as découvert une talle de bleuets, ajouta Rufus, en riant.  
  
-Et les buissons d'herbe à puce qui était à côté, renchérit Pol-Atuk, redevenu humain.  
  
Le grand Rufus leur fit signe de se taire :  
  
-Mes amis, pour récompenser Harry, nous auront une grande fête pour l'accomplissement de sa première épreuve, dès que Félixe aura appliqué de l'aloes sur ses blessures. Et maintenant, à la bouffe !  
  
Un grand festin eut lieu. Harry eut donc l'occasion de poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, comme celle sur le plein qui unissait Rufus et Sirius. Ce fut Sirius qui répondit.  
  
-Quand j'étais petit, il y avait eu des projet de correspondance entre poudlard et d'autres institutions de sorcellerie. C'Est ainsi que nous nous sommes connus Rufus et moi. Je lui ai beaucoup conté la vie à Poudlard et parlé de mes copains, mes problemes, etc.. Lorsque nous avons décider d'accompagner Lunard dans ses sorties nocturnes, ce fut Rufus qui trouva le moyen.  
  
Ce dernier enchaina :  
  
-Je convaincu le village, le Pr. Dumbledore de laisser les Maraudeurs venir passer l'été après leur 5ieme année ici. Ils furent initiés comme toi tu l'es maintenant, comme ta mère et aussi Dumbledore l'ont été. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont appris l'art des animagi et plusieurs autres choses… 


	5. Annonces souvenirs et sentiments

chapitre 5 – Annonces, souvenirs et sentiments  
  
Lily Evans, une animagus? Les Maraudeurs au Canada? Harry resta bouche bée face à ces révélations pour le moins inattendues. Il ne savait que dire. Remarquant son air interloqué, Pol-Atuk tenta une diversion en offrant à Harry un morceau de bannique, une sorte de pain amérindien. En mastiquant sa bouchée, il se mit à penser à Ron et Hermione, ses amis, qui lui manquaient.  
  
********  
  
Ron avait été très désappointé que Coq ne fasse pas parvenir à Harry ses souhaits d'anniversaire. Le 31 juillet, au petit déjeuner, le volatile était revenu avec l'enveloppe pour la lancer sur les toasts du rouquin, devant les jumeaux et Mme Weasley. Le cœur de mère de cette dernière lui disait qu'elle se devait de mettre son fils au courant de tout, mais elle hésitait. Puis, elle se lança :  
  
-Ron... je te dois quelques explications.  
  
-Sur quoi?  
  
-Plein de choses, nous n'avons pas été très francs avec toi ces derniers temps.  
  
-Ah... Ok... Pourquoi?  
  
-Je vais t'expliquer, mais je dois commencer par le commencement. Ginny...  
  
-Qu'est-ce ma sœur fait la dedans? demanda Ron.  
  
-Laisse moi parler... Comme je disais, ta soeur n'est pas parite chez une copine de Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle est ailleurs.  
  
-Elle est où, alors? Et pourquoi?  
  
-Le Professeur Dumbledore a jugé bon qu'elle soit envoyée dans un endroit sécuritaire puisqu'elle a déjà été la cible de Vol... Tu-Sais-Qui, pour attirer Harry. Tu te souviens?  
  
-Bien sur que oui!  
  
Comment pouvait-il oublier cette sinistre page de sa deuxieme année à Poudlard? Le Mage Noir s'en était pris à sa soeur et ses 2 meilleurs amis cette année là.  
  
-Bien, alors le Pr. Dumbledore a ses raisons de croire que Ginny pourrait être utile à Voldemort, et il veut la protéger, tout en lui donnant des cours particulier dans un endroit que seul lui et quelques initiés connaissent. Elle y est depuis 3 semaines maintenant.  
  
-Mais Harry dans cette histoire là? C'est lui que Tu-Sais-Qui veux tuer, non? interrogea Ron.  
  
-Il y est depuis ce matin, ou devrait y être bientôt. Comme son père y est allé dans sa jeunesse, pour d'autres motifs.  
  
-Ah oui... ok.. mais pourquoi Ginny avant lui?  
  
-Ta soeur est plus jeune, elle s'y connait pas mal moins que Harry ou toi ou Hermione contre les forces obscures, elle a plus d'apprentissages a faire, et...  
  
-Quoi? demanda Ron, intrigué par le soudain sourire de sa mère.  
  
-Elle doit apprendre a ne plus figer quand elle voit Harry, elle doit acquérir un peu de ...  
  
-Sang-froid?  
  
-Oui c'est ça, répondit Mme Weasley. Maintenant tu vas aller faire le ménage de ta chambre et j'aimerais que ça soit impeccable.  
  
-Mon ménage??? Et pourquoi pas me faire cuire un oeuf tant qu'a y être?Répondit Ron.  
  
-Et met ton maillot de bain, des vêtements Moldus et ta baguette dans ton sac à dos. Je ne sais pas quand tu devras partir, tu le sauras à la dernière minute, par hibou-express, rajouta-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les protestations de son fils.  
  
-Euhh... Ok alors... enchaîna le rouquin. Mais il me semble que j'en manque des bouts à ton histoire. Heille, je vais aller où?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? renchérit-elle.  
  
-Oui maman...  
  
-Et avec le sourire!  
  
Sur ce, Ron s'en fut dans sa chambre pour y faire le ménage, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et les révélations de sa mère.  
  
Ce faisant il se mit à songer à Hermione. Que faisait-elle? Était-elle allée chez Victor Krum, ce Bulgare qu'il admirait tant mais dont il était vert de jalousie depuis qu'Hermione avait accepté de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël l'année précédente.  
  
Hermione, cette fille qui avait secrètement fait chavirer son coeur à maintes reprises, avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de Ron lors de la dernière année scolaire. Elle croyait toutefois que c'était à cause des Elfes de maison, ou du tournoi des 3 sorciers, ou de la jalousie de ce dernier envers la célébrité d'Harry.  
  
Mais elle avait tort, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, et elle l'ignorait encore. Ce matin-là, le 31 juillet, la jeune fille se prélassait dans son lit repensant aux dernières semaines. C'est qu'elle les avait effectivement passées en Bulgarie chez Victor. Elle avait appris tant de choses dans ce pays aux coutumes si différentes des siennes. Krum s'était montré charmant avec elle, et elle avait beaucoup apprécié le temps passé en sa compagnie, même si ses sentiments à elle n'allaient pas dans la direction que lui l'aurait voulu.  
  
Ce qu'elle aimait de Victor? Il savait la considérer comme une dame, et pas seulement comme une compère comme Harry et Ron. Cette nouvelle attention la flattait tellement! Au fond de son coeur, elle aurait tellement aimé que ses copains ne la considèrent pas juste comme un rat de bibliothèque...  
  
Un grincement à sa fenêtre interrompit ses rêveries. Un hibou attendait qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre. Il tenait une missive à sa patte. Curieusement, de par l'encre verte et l'écriture, la jeune fille savait que le courrier venait de Poudlard, même si le sceau de la célèbre école de sorcellerie n'y apparaissait pas. Elle l'ouvrit :  
  
«Mlle Granger,  
  
Ceci est pour vous informer que vous êtes convoquée à Poudlard, pour votre sécurité. Préparez tous vos effets personnels pour la rentrée scolaire. Mrs. McGonnagall, votre professeur responsable, sera chez vous sou peu. Elle se chargera d'expliquer votre situation à vos parents et de vous ramener à Poudlard.  
  
Par ailleurs, votre petite escapade en Bulgarie en a inquiété plus d'un. Nous espérons toutefois que vous avez apprécié votre voyage, que vous avez parfait vos connaissances sur les coutumes de ce pays et que votre copain Victor a apprécié ces moments en votre présence.  
  
Au plaisir de vous revoir,  
  
Pr. Albus Dumbledore et Pr. Minerva McGonnagall.»  
  
  
  
Comment pouvaient-ils savoir pour Victor? Et pourquoi devait-elle rentrer à Poudlard un mois avant la fin des vacances? Et pourquoi un professeur devait l'escorter? Telles étaient les pensées d'Hermione après la lecture de son courrier  
  
-Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry? s'écria-t-elle. Et puis, reprenant ses esprits : Non, on m'aurait avisé plus directement si c'était le cas... Enfin... j'espère...  
  
Une voix connue s'infiltrat alors dans sa tête : «Ne vous inquiétez pas, petite, ce n'Est pas le cas. Et vous saurez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir bientôt» C'était la voix du directeur de Poudlard qui venait de la rassurer.  
  
Ainsi, Harry allait bien. Hermione pouvait alors penser à autre chose. Tout en préparant ses valises, elle récitait ses leçons, au cas où elle en aurait besoin et pour se calmer. En effet, quoi de mieux que de réciter les noms des protagonistes des Rébellions des Gobelins par date de naissance pour se changer les idées et oublier les soucis? Et comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, qu'elle n'avait que très peu vu depuis le début des vacances...  
  
-Et puis, si Pr. McGonnagall tient à les rencontrer, elle doit bien avoir une bonne raison. Et c'est un prof, ils vont comprendre. dit-elle à haute voix.  
  
-Qui va comprendre quoi? demanda alors une voix féminine venant de derrière sa porte.  
  
-Oh, maman, c'est toi...  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il?  
  
-Bien, regarde ce que j'ai reçu, répondit Hermione en tendant la lettre à sa mère qui la lut aussitôt.  
  
-Hmmm, je vois. Laisse moi en parler à ton père. Elle sortit de la chambre. Et penses-tu que Mrs. McGonnagall aimerait prendre le thé avec nous?  
  
-...Je ne sais même pas quand elle vient me chercher! On verra bien!  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'elle était trop occupée à ranger sa chambre et à vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Pattenrond s'était faufilé à l'extérieur par sa fenêtre, ni qu'il avait rencontré un chat étranger au quartier et doté de certains pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas inconnus au matou (il avait lui aussi séjourné à Poudlard). Après quelques instants, Pattenrond s'en revint comme si de rien n'était et trois coups francs se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. 


	6. Foxye Lady

Chapitre 6 – Foxye Lady  
  
-Hé Harry, réveille toi!  
  
Harry sursauta. S'était-il endormit? Il ne savait pas trop. Autour de lui, le festin continuait, on aurait dit qu'il venait seulement de commencer. Il releva la tête et reconnu Félixe, la jumelle de son nouvel ami. Tout sourire, elle repris la parole :  
  
-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu étais dans la lune...  
  
-Oh... ce n'est rien. Je pensais à mes copains.  
  
-Bien...Parlant d'amis, je voulais te présenter les autres. Mon frère t'en a parlé, qu'il m'a dit.  
  
-Oui, oui.  
  
-Alors... Wapiti n'est pas loin. Se tournant vers un autre garçon un peu plus loin, Hé, Wapt! vient ici !  
  
Un gaillard de la carrure d'un boeuf de l'Ouest approcha. Contrairement à Goyle et Crabbe, celui-ci semblait normal et doté d'un quotient intellectuel ne frôlant pas le zéro absolu. Félixe enchaîna alors avec les présentations.  
  
-Harry, Wapiti. Wapiti, Harry.  
  
-E...Enchanté..., répondit Harry, ne sachant que dire.  
  
-Moi ytou, dit Wapiti.  
  
Un silence gênant s'était installé entre les 2 garçons, tous les 2 ne savaient pas quoi dire pour entamer la conversation. Félixe allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain elle s'apperçut qu'Harry semblait intrigué.  
  
Il avait appercu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il n'en était pas sur. Mais sa vision était si familière. Cette couleur si «flashante» l'attirait plus que tout. Remarquant l'air médusé de Félixe, il s'excusa :  
  
-Euh... Je reviens bientôt, je dois vérifier quelque chose...  
  
Et il partit à la recherche de l'éclat qui avait capté son attention. Il ne pouvait se tromper, il n'était pas attrapeur pour rien, non? Le même éclat réapparut, semblant se diriger derrière les tipis, celui où Harry devait dormir plus précisément. Comme il aurait aimé avoir son balai avec lui à l'instant, il n'aurait pas eu à traverser tous ces gens qui participaient au festin. Mais il était hors de question d'invoquer son balai, tout le monde l'aurait remarqué, et il voulait se faire discret. S'assurant que personne ne le regardait, il piqua une course par le bord du village. Arrivé près de son tipi, Harry s'arrêta derrière un gros chêne pour reprendre son souffle. En regardant sa tente, il réalisa qu'il n'y était pas encore entré, qu'il n'avait que déposé ses bagages à l'entrée.  
  
Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un autre flash de couleur. Un renard roux se tenait près du tipi, alla sentir les choses d'Harry et retourna près du bois où Harry finissait de souffler.  
  
-Bonjour renard, dit Harry. Savais-tu que tu me fais penser à des amis à moi, ils sont roux comme toi... Voudrais-tu être mon ami, toi aussi?.  
  
Le renard leva la tête et partit dans la forêt. Trois secondes et quart plus tard, Harry sentait une pression sur son épaule.  
  
-Bon Anniversaire Harry, lui dit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait. Bien sûr que je veux être ton amie! Tu as fais bon voyage?  
  
Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir...  
  
-Ginny!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
-Je suis ici depuis un moment déjà. 3 semaines je crois. Et... elle regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, ici c'est Foxye mon nom.  
  
Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux du garçon. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ginny, une animagus!!!  
  
-Wow, ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire pour plusieurs secondes. Où as-tu appris ça? c'est de la magie avancée.  
  
-J'ai appris ici, et sans baguette!  
  
-Mais je croyais... Ron m'a dit que tu était allé passer l'été chez une copine...  
  
-C'est ce qu'il croit aussi.  
  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
  
-Dumbledore... le retour de... V.. Tu-S... Voldemort. finit-elle par dire.  
  
Les yeux du garçons devirent alors grand comme des trentes sous. Non seulement Ginnay arrivait-elle à être animagus sans baguette, elle réussissait à articuler plus de deux mots intelligibles en sa présence et sans rougir, en plus de prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans trembler. Venant de Ginny, ou plutôt Foxye, cela était plus que surprenant.  
  
-Tu as beaucoup changé, finit-il par répondre.  
  
-C'est des choses qui arrivent. répondit-elle en souriant  
  
Comme elle avait changé! Non seulement avait-elle de la répartie, mais en plus elle était devenue diablement jolie. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient tressés à l'Amérindienne, avec des plumesaux extrémités. Elle portait un mince bandeau de cuir au front, ainsi que des vêtements en peaux. Elle avait l'air d'une petite, enfin d'un jeune femme, sauvagesse. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas du tout à Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu la benjamine des Weasley sous cet angle.  
  
Après s'être rendu compte qu'il fixait la jeune fille à des endroit peut- être plus ou moins convenable, il reprit la parole.  
  
-Tu es sûre que c'est toi? La Ginny que je connais est une petite fille, et non une demoiselle comme j'ai présentement devant moi.  
  
Elle rougit (comme quoi on ne peut totalement chasser le naturel...)et se reprit aussitôt.  
  
-La demoiselle te remercie...  
  
Harry eut alors une idée qui le fit sourire.  
  
-Ginny tu étais, Foxye tu es, et My Foxye Lady tu seras!  
  
-Foxye Lady? J'aime bien, mais n'oublie pas, pas devant...  
  
-Le grand Chef Rufus.? Je sais, Pol-Atuk m'a tenu le même discours quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'appeler Pol.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un que je connais.  
  
-Merci.... Dis je peux te poser une question?  
  
-Oui va-y  
  
-Pourquoi le renard?  
  
-Je suis rousse, et mon Wentalas pensa qu'acquérir les qualités du renard me serait utile.  
  
-Et c'est difficile?  
  
-Oui, j'y suis arrivée ce matin seulement, sans avoir aucun problème, pendant que tu mangeais des bleuets.  
  
-Tu le fais pour moi? demanda Harry  
  
-Non! répondit-elle Je ne peux pas, pas sans être surveillée encore. Je trouve ça épuisant car je ne suis pas trop habituée sans baguette.  
  
-Ok, répondit-il un peu déçu.  
  
-Allez, on retourne à la fête tu vas manquer le meilleur, le dessert!  
  
Et elle partir courir, plutôt vite même. Harry tenta de la rattraper et se dit en lui même : Bah! Ca doit être un attribut renardesque de courir vite. Je me demande qui était son Wentalas?  
  
Il finit quand même par la rejoindre. Elle était avec Pol-Atuk et Félixe et semblait avoir entamé une grande conversation. Il décida d'aller rejoindre Sirius pour lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
-Sirius? Je peux te poser une question?  
  
-Oui, à quel sujet?  
  
-Ma mère... Je voudrais savoir en quoi ...  
  
-Ta mère devenait une Libellule, et crois moi, elle a profité de sa petite taille pour nous en faire des coups! dit-il en partant à rire.  
  
Harry aussi partit à rire, imaginant sans peine sa mère espionner les garçon dans leurs dortoirs. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas fait partie de la bande qui avait fait le plus grand nombre de tours à Poudlard? Bon peut- être que les jumeaux Weasley allaient les dépasser...  
  
En pensant Weasley, sa tête tourna vers sa Foxye Lady, ce qui n'échappa pas à son Wentalas, qui lui dit :  
  
-Elle est jolie hein?  
  
Et Harry de répondre :  
  
-Wow...  
  
Sirius partit à rire, ce qui ramena Harry sur terre. Je pense que je vais bien me plaire ici, pensa-t-il, en regardant Félixe et Foxye s'amuser aux dépends de Pol.  
  
-Ne décourage pas Pol-Atuk, cria-t-il, je m'en viens! Et il partis rejoindre ses amis. 


	7. Nombreux departs

Chapitre 7 – Nombreux départs  
  
Bang! La porte en chêne venait de claquer. L'écho se répercuta dans la pièce sombre pour plusieurs secondes. On pouvait entendre les éclats de voix :  
  
-You are not my son anymore! criait une voix grave.  
  
-C'est ça! répondit une voix plus jeune, tout aussi enragée.  
  
-Don't you dare talk to me like that!  
  
-Why can't I? Tu l'as dit toi même que je ne suis plus ton fils.  
  
-You'll regret it, the Master don't take no for an answer.  
  
-Too bad! Tu me fais plus peur depuis longtemps, ton Maitre non plus. Je te pardonnerai jamais la mort de Mère.  
  
-Then, go. Hors d'ici, Draco. And don't ever come back!  
  
Le jeune Malfoy ne perdait pas son temps. En 2 temps trois mouvements, le donjon qui avait été sa chambre était vide. Puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre, tenant tout ses effets dans son sac (miniaturisés bien sûr), et sauta dans le vide...  
  
  
  
Ron ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de... sentir, percevoir quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, comme un rêve qui, au réveil, semble être au trois quart oublié, mais encore présent par fragments. Ces hurlements de colère, qui les avait poussé. La voix lui semblait familière, mais la conversation bilingue elle-même le troublait. Quelqu'un était mort, le Maitre, un saut dans le vide... tout était confus dans sa tête.  
  
Le rouquin regarda autour de lui, sa chambre semblait un vrai désastre. Il n'arriverait jamais à tout ranger et nettoyer s'il continuait à rêvasser ainsi.  
  
Des pas dans le corridor s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte.  
  
-Tu n'as pas encore fini, cela fait une bonne heure que tu es monté, le réprimanda Mrs. Weasley.  
  
-Je travaillais, répondit Ron, j'ai juste été dans la lune quelques minutes.  
  
-Avec qui?  
  
-Personne! s'empressa-t-il de répondre  
  
  
  
Hermione piaffait d'impatience.  
  
-Comprends-tu ça Pattenrond, demanda-t-elle à son chat, une heure que je suis enfermée dans ma chambre sans pouvoir en sortir!  
  
Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots. Dès son arrivée, Mrs. McGonnagall avait enfermé Hermione dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'écouterait pas aux portes lors de son entretient avec ses parents.  
  
La situation était plus complexe que Mr. et Mrs. Granger l'avaient imaginée. Leur seule et unique fille allait être emmenée non pas à Poudlard, comme Hermione le croyait, mais en pleine nature, sur un autre continent.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir son livre d'Arithmancie, la voix de son père fit sursauter la jeune fille  
  
-Mignonne! Descend ici s'il-te-plait!  
  
-J'arrive, répondit-elle, tout en tentant de ne pas paraître trop pressée.  
  
Une fois rendue dans le parloir de la maison, Hermione s'assit à l'endroit que son père lui désigna. avant qu'il puisse prendre la parole, elle le regarda d'un air ennuyé :  
  
-J'ai un prénom tu sais...  
  
-Je sais ma mignonne...  
  
-Papa! pas en public... implora-t-elle  
  
-Bon tu gagnes Hermione. Mrs. McGonnagall aimerait te parler maintenant, pendant que je descends tes bagages.  
  
Les parents d'Hermione la laissèrent avec Mrs. McGonnagall, qui prit la parole aussitôt qu'ils furent partis.  
  
-Mlle. Granger, quand vos parents redescendront, je vais envoyer vos bagages à Poudlard, pendant que vous leur direz au revoir, puis nous partirons. Ne gardez avec vous que votre baguette, un maillot de bain et des vêtements Moldus de rechange.  
  
-D'accord, Professeur.  
  
Mr. et Mrs. Granger venaient de redescendre avec les bagages de leur fille. Celle-ci alla s'assurer que rien n'était oublié et qu'elle avait les effets que Mrs. McGonnagall avait mentionnés. Elle alla ensuite faire ses aux revoirs à ses parents pendant que ses bagages étaient envoyés à l'école par poudre de cheminette.  
  
-Mlle Granger, nous allons prendre un Portoloin pour aller à Poudlard. Merci de votre accueil M. et Mme.  
  
  
  
Pouf! Draco venait d'atterrir de sa longue chute d'au moins 5 étages. Pendant sa chute, il avait eu le temps de lancer un sort pour ramollir le gazon au pied de sa tour. Il en avait tout de même le souffle coupé.  
  
Puis, il se mit à courir pour s'enfuir du Domaine Malfoy, où il n'avait plus aucunes attaches. Pourquoi, pourquoi Lucius avait-il conduit Narcissa droit à la mort? Bon, elle avait révélé que sa lignée n'était pas parfaite, que son père était un Cracmol, mais elle avait montré de nouvelles valeurs à son fils dernièrement.  
  
Ce n'était que tout récemment que Draco avait rejeté le Maître et l'avenir de Mangemort qu'il lui garantissait. Narcissa Malfoy avait été très attristée par la mort de Cédric Diggory, dont elle avait connu les parents dans sa jeunesse.  
  
Depuis la mort de Narcissa, il avait appréhendé l'instant où il confronterait son père et serait déshérité. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait tête, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se sentait libéré de son emprise. Mais à quel prix?  
  
Après avoir couru quelques miles, il s'arrêta près d'un grand arbre et y grimpa. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, sur les conseils de sa mère, il avait passé presque tout son temps à s'entrainer depuis le début des vacances. Cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose que sa haine envers son père. Il avait beaucoup grandit et était musclé. Il séduirait les filles à Poudlard... si jamais il y retournait. Ses pensées s'assombrirent.  
  
-J'ai perdu mon nom et mon prestige, mon héritage, ma mère, Poudlard....  
  
-Mais tu as gagné en force, et tu as fait preuve de courage, mon enfant. Il n'est pas facile de tenir tête à un homme comme Lucius.  
  
Sur la branche voisine de Draco se tenait Dumbledore.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici Professeur Dumbledore? demanda Draco  
  
-J'ai su ce qui vous est arrivé, ainsi qu'a votre mère. répondit-il, Vous pourrez revenir à Poudlard à la rentrée.  
  
-Mais d'ici là, je fais quoi ?  
  
Draco avait l'air d'un tout petit enfant maintenant, accroché sur sa branche d'arbre, insécure. La présence de Dumbledore le rassurait toutefois.  
  
-Je vais vous envoyer en sécurité pour quelques temps dans un endroit où vous allez développer vos aptitudes et votre potentiel. Je vous avertit quand même que ce ne sera pas facile, vu votre passé.  
  
-N'importe quoi pour getting away from here, and him!  
  
-Vous nous aviez caché ce talent pour les langues.  
  
-C'est père, Lui, je veux dire, qui crient ainsi. Quand, je suis en colère, ça sort comme ça peut... J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler.  
  
-Venez je vous emmène, vous ne pouvez passer la nuit dans un arbre.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ronald Weasley! Descend ici tout de suite!  
  
Ron soupira. Quand sa mère utilisait son prénom en entier, c'était soit grave ou urgent, ou les 2 à la fois. Il se dépêcha à descendre les marches menant à la cuisine où sa mère était.  
  
-Oui maman?  
  
-Tu as du courrier, lui dit-elle en désignant le hibou qui attendait sur le comptoir.  
  
Ron détacha le message qui lui était destiné et le lut.  
  
«M. Weasley,  
  
Le temps est venu pour vous de rejoindre votre soeur Ginny. N'amenez que ce que votre mère vous a demandé. Vous rencontrerez aussi d'autres connaissances. Amusez vous bien. Nous nous chargerons de communiquer de vos nouvelles à votre mère.  
  
Pr. Dumbledore»  
  
-M'man? C'est dit que je doit partir, pas comment ni pour aller où?  
  
-Va chercher ton sac et reviens ici tout de suite! Et n'oublie pas ta baguette!  
  
Ron se dépêcha le plus qu'il pouvait. Trente seconde plus tard, il était de retour. Molly Weasley lui réclama un calin avant son départ et lui dit :  
  
-Prends la plume qui est au pied de l'horloge, et bonnes vacances! 


	8. Conversations

chapitre 8 - Conversations

L'après-midi avait passé à la vitesse de l'éclair, la soirée aussi.  Harry avait  eu beaucoup de plaisir à rire avec Félixe, Foxye et Pol. Il avait aussi apprit à les reconnaître sous leurs formes animales.  L'écureuil volant de Pol-Atuk avait une cicatrice a la patte avant droite, vestige d'une brûlure antérieure à sa vie «animale».  Les yeux de Félixe, en plus d'avoir chacun leur couleur (bleus marine et vert émeraude) gardaient une pupille de forme humaine lorsqu'elle était féline. Le museau de Foxye gardait une teinte rousse au lieu du noir habituel du renard.

La nuit venue, Harry retrouva Sirius sous le ciel étoilé.  Ce dernier lui dit :

-_Alors filleul, comment a été ta première journée chez les Tékiknawak?_

_-Bien, répondit-il, __oui c'était bien. Plutôt riche en surprises._

_-C'est vrai, mais l'inconnu fait partie de l'initiation._

_-Et Ginny? Pourquoi est-elle vraiment ici? Elle a marmonné Dumbledore et Voldemort tantôt quand je lui ai demandé, mais sans plus..._

_-Dumbledore a placé de grands espoir en Foxye, et elle est très brillante aussi, autant qu'Hermione, tu sais._

_-Et qui est son Wentalas?_

_-Ça, Harry, je ne peux te le dire.  Elle seule peux te le dire... quand elle sera prête._

_-Je croyais qu'il fallait une baguette pour devenir animagi..._

Sirius parut un peu embarrassé, et se mit à scruter le ciel quelques instants.  Puis prenant un grand souffle, il répondit à Harry :

_-Normalement, oui.  Mais tu te souviens de ce que Rufus a dit? (Harry fit signe que oui) __Bien, la magie ne vient pas que de la baguette.  Nous avons tous une magie intérieure et avec un certain entraînement, la baguette peut devenir...accessoire._

_-Ok..._

Harry se souvint alors de moments de son enfance où, pourchassé par son cousin Dudley, il s'était retrouvé sur le toit des cuisines de son école, ou quand sa tante Pétunia lui avait fait une horrible coupe de cheveux et que le lendemain matin, tous les cheveux avaient repoussés.

_-Je pense que je comprends, rajouta-il._

_-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer, il se fait tard et une grosse journée t'attend demain.  Bonne nuit!_

_-Bonne nuit Padfoot! répondit-il avant de retourner à son tipi pour la nuit._

Après le départ du garçon, Sirius retourna parler avec le Chaman.  Ce dernier avait des informations importantes à lui transmettre et l'entraîna dans la grande tente, où un feu brûlait.

-_Ils arriveront demain. Par portoloins sûrement._

_-A quelle intervalle?_

_-C'est là le changement.  Dumbledore vient de me prévenir qu'il y en aurait 3. Mais qu'ils vont arriver en 2 groupes.  Le rouquin, le frère de Foxye en premier..._

_-Elle ira l'accueillir, il lui manque beaucoup._

_-Puis la jeune fille et un autre garçon arriveront ensemble.  _

-_Qui est le garçon?_

-_Je ne sais pas encore, mais Dumbledore aimerait qu'ils trouvent eux même le moyen de venir ici, il va leur donner des indices.  Cela va faire partie de leur initiation.  Foxye fera passer la première étape à son frère.  Je l'ai convoqué plus tôt et lui ai expliqué sa mission.  Il se fait tard maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps._

_-Bonne nuit alors!_

Au moment où les mains d'Hermione et Mrs. McGonnagall allaient toucher le portoloins, un papier de Chocolate Frog, celui-ci disparut, laissant les 2 femmes perplexes.  Sans perdre un instant, la professeur de Métamorphose disparut dans un Pop!, non sans avoir prévenue  Hermione qu'elle reviendrait vite.  

Mrs. McGonnagall réapparut l'instant d'après dans un boisé non loin du domicicle des Granger.  Elle sortit de sa poche une petite sphère jaune dans laquelle Dumbledore apparut presqu'aussitôt.

-_Albus__, que se passe-t-il?_

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, rien qu'un tout petit changement de programme.  Nous allons tous passer la nuit à l'auberge King's Hall, dans le village de Bedford. Quand vous retournerez chez Mlle Granger, il y aura un nouveau portoloin, un papier de Gomme Bazooka.  _

_-Et M. Weasley?_

-_La même chose pour lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.  Il arrivera quelques secondes après vous dans un sentier boisé à l'est du village.  A bientôt Minerva._

_-Merci._

La boule redevint jaune et l'enseignante réapparut chez les Granger.  Quelques secondes plus tard, le nouveau portoloin arriva et le duo s'en appropria pour le grand départ.

Ron Weasley n'était qu'à 2 pouces de la plume lorsqu'elle se volatilisa sous ses yeux.  Plutôt surpris, il ne bougea pas durant de longues secondes.  Ce fut les paroels de sa mère qui le firent bouger.

_-Mais tu n'es pas encore partit!?!  Elle ne va pas te manger la plume!_

_-Euh... C'est qu'elle s'est... volatilisée, regarde._

Molly Weasley n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver son fils, tout en disant que ce n'était pas normal, où qu'il avait pris trop de temps.  Après 5 ou 10 minutes, la plume réapparut et Ron, sans oublier son sac à dos, se précipita dessus et disparut.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Merci à :

-Sophie Black : j'ai adoré tes nombreuses histoires, merci pour les reviews

-Sailor Digitale : toi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'amour est tjrs vainquer et le temps est venu. Merci pour ta review.

-Mystikal :  pour ta review.

J'aurai p-e le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre demain.


	9. Bedford

Chapitre 9 – Bedford

La nuit tombait sur le village de Bedford quand soudainement, des bruissements se firent entendrent dans le petit boisé derrière le cimetière.  Les animaux présents à ce moment eurent la frousse de leur vie lorsqu'une dame à l'Air sévère et une jeune fille apparurent au beau milieu de l'endroit, sorties de nulle part.

Une fois le choc de l'atterrissage passé, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, surprise de ne pas retrouver le décor familier auquel elle s'attendait.  Puis, d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait que très peu, elle demanda, inquiète :

_-Professeur McGonnagall?  Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas à Hogwart?  Où sommes-nous?_

_-Mlle Granger, ne cédez pas à la panique.  Nous ne sommes pas à Hogwart, vous avez raison._

_-Mais où sommes nous alors?_

_-Tout près d'ici se trouve le village de Bedford, où nous allons passer la nuit et où vous aurez toutes les explications désirées aussitôt que Ronald Weasley sera arrivé._

_-Ron vient à Hogwart lui aussi?!? cria Hermione._

-_Mlle Granger, calmez vous s'il vous plaît! Un peu de retenue...  Il nous faut rester discrètes en attendant votre ami._

_-Oui Professeur._

_-Je vais quitter pour quelques minutes.  J'aimerais m'assurer de l'endroit exact où nous sommes.  Restez ici pour accueillir Mr. Weasley s'il arrive pendant mon absence._

_-Vous pouvez compter sur moi Professeur!_

_-Je reviens bientôt, et s'il y a une problème, faites un bon usage de vos connaissances._

Mrs McGonnagall se transforma en chat, sous les yeux ébahis de sa jeune étudiante.  Le félin se dirigea vers l'extérieur du boisé et abouti dans un vieux cimetière familial, où des pierres grugées par le temps gisaient çà et là.  Non loin de là se trouvait la route, puis le village et son auberge, le King's Hall.

Toujours sous sa forme féline, Mrs. McGonnagall s'approcha de l'auberge pour grimper sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et avoir une meilleure vue de l'intérieur du bâtiment.  Un homme, apparemment dans la fleur de l'âge, et un jeune homme blondinet étaient assis à une table et discutaient en mangeant.  Sur la table était posée une clé avec le numéro 6  écrit dessus.

«_Ils auront donc la chambre numéro 6» pensa-t-elle.  L'homme, ayant pris conscience de la présence de l'animal qui les regardait, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil semblant vouloir dire :«__Vous saurez tout bientôt, Minerva»._

Ayant su ce qu'elle voulait, Mrs McGonnagall s'en allait retrouver sa jeune compagne quand un CRACK suivit d'un AYOYE! et d'un juron se firent entendrent.  La professeur  précipita le pas dans le cimetière pour pouvoir faire cesser ce tapage au plus tôt.  Ce qu'elle vit lui ôta sa réserve habituelle, qu'elle s'empressa de reprendre après avoir lâché «Merlin's sake!»

_-Que s'est-il passé?_

_-Bien Professeur, commença Ron en se relevant du sol et en se massant les côtes, __j'ai eu un *mauvais* atterrissage..._

-_Il est carrément tombé du ciel, dans le gros arbre à côté, la branche a cédé sous son poids et il a finit sa chute à terre, enchaîna Hermione, tentant de cesser ses rires incontrôlables._

Mrs McGonnagall toisa le garçon quelques secondes, pendant que ce dernier tentant d'enlever les branches, feuilles et mottes de terre accrochées à ses vêtements.  Réalisant que la méthode manuelle de son copain n'était pas très efficace, Hermione sortit sa baguette, murmura quelques syllabes et Ron retrouva une apparence normale, puis la gratifia d'un sourire.  Puis, Mrs McGonnagall reprit la parole :

-_Bien...  Maintenant que vous êtes arrivé Mr. Weasley, nous avons un bout de chemin à faire._

_-Mais, Madame, pourquoi... allait demander Ron_

_-Vous aurez des explications en temps et lieux, coupa le professeur._

Hermione jeta un regard à son ami pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.  Le trio s'engagea en silence vers l'éclaircie, et traversa le cimetière, à la grande surprise de Ron qui pénétrait pour la première fois dans un cimetière Moldu.

-_Whoa__! C'est comme ça que c'est chez le Moldu!  Papa sera vert de jalousie quand je lui conterai._

A la sortie du cimetière, Mrs. McGonnagall fit une pause et se retourna vers les 2 ados qui la suivaient :

-_Mlle Granger, Mrs. Weasley. Nous allons passer la nuit à l'auberge King's Hall dans le village de Bedford, où nous nous trouvons.  N'oubliez pas que c'est un endroit Moldu, alors pas de Magie ou d'allusions à notre monde sans autorisation.  Compris?_

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.  Puis, le trio repris sa marche vers le village.  Ron se fit plus discret dans ses exclamations lors de ses découvertes du monde Moldu.  Finalement, après de longues minutes à marcher dans la pénombre, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'auberge.   La bâtisse  était faite en pierre des champs et devait être très ancienne, à en juger par les portes et fenêtres.  A chaque extrémité, une cheminée. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Mrs. McGonnagall inspecta Ron et Hermione pour s'assurer que rien dans leur apparence ne laissait soupçonner leurs pouvoirs.  Puis, une fois rentrés, elle leur dit de se choisir une table pendant qu'elle irait vérifier la chambre.

Une fois seul avec Hermione, Ron prit la parole :

-_Sais-tu ce qu'on fait ici?  Je croyais qu'on devait retrouver Harry et Ginny..._

_-Harry et Ginny viennent à Hogwart avec nous? Et pourquoi ta soeur est pas avec toi?_

_-Ginny est partie il y a un bon 3 semaines à la demande de Dumbledore, et elle est pas à Hogwart et Harry non plus.  Pas d'après ce que j'ai compris, en tout cas..._

_-Mais ils sont où alors?_

_-Dans un endroit que seuls Dumbledore et quelques initiés connaissent, que ma mère m'a dit._

_-Mais pourquoi on va a Hogwart alors?_

_-Mione, je__ comprends pas pourquoi tu es obsédée avec le collège, alors qu'il reste un mois avant la rentrée et qu'on n'y sera pas avant ce temps là._

_-Puis moi je comprends plus rien du tout, dit Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. __Pis j'hais ça!_

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.  Mrs. McGonnagal approchait.  Elle s'assit avec eux  et leur demanda s'ils avaient choisit ce qu'ils allaient manger. Ron voulu protester en disant qu'il n'avait pas un sous sur lui, mais la Professeur lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il pouvait manger en paix.  Ce qu'il fit.

Après le repas, ils montèrent à l'étage pour trouver la chambre 6.  C'était la dernière au fond du corridor.  Mrs McGonnagall cogna 3 coups et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.  Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place au Professeur Dumbledore, qui les fit entrer dans la pièce.  La pièce n'était pas une chambre ordinaire, mais une suite qui paraissait aussi grande que toute la batisse.  Voyant l'air surpris de sa collègue, Duumbledore expliqua :

-_J'ai effectivement pris une suite, mais je l'ai adaptée pour nous 5.  C'est pour cela qu'elle est un peu... différente. Allez, entrez, ne restez pas dans le cadre de porte._

Cinq gros fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'un feu de foyer, dos à l'entrée.  Suivant l'invitation de Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron et Mrs. McGonnagall allèrent s'asseoir.  En approchant du fauteuil qu'elle avait mentallement choisi, Hermione eut une surprise.  Quelqu'un occupait déjà la place...

_-Draco Malfoy! cria-t-elle.  __Mais qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore._

_-Moi aussi j'aimerais des explication, Albus, enchaîna McGonnagall._

_-Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et m'écouter, je vais tout vous expliquer, en commençant par la présence de notre jeune ami Draco..._

Le professeur continua ses explications sur la situation de Draco, qu'il avait renié les valeurs de son père, qu'il s'était enfui du manoir familial à la suite d'une dispute et qu'il passerait l'été avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry dans un endroit inconnu en plus de parfaire certains apprentissages.  

_-Excusez moi de vous interrompre Professeur, mais je vais être pogné pour passer mon été avec Malfoy, le Ferret ? s'exclama Ron._

_-Oui, et il a un prénom et c'est Draco! le reprit Dumbledore.  __Je suis conscient de l'animosité qui existe entre Gryffindor et Slytherin, mais vous allez devoir apprendre à cohabiter et travailler ensemble!_

Une petite voix s'éleva, c'était Hermione.

-_Professeur, où va-t-on aller exactement?_

_-Vous le saurez une fois rendu là bas._

_-Et quand partons nous?_

_-Ils nous attendent le 2 août au matin.  Nous partirons donc demain soir, par le MagicoBus qui viendra nous chercher une fois la nuit tombée._

_-Mais... toutes mes choses ont été envoyées à Hogwart... s'inquiéta Hermione._

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Granger, répondit McGonnagall, __nous avons fait ainsi car vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps de retourner chez vous avant la rentrée. _

Puis, se tournant vers les 2 garçons :

_-Il en est de même pour vous M. Weasley.  C'est ce que votre mère a fait dès votre départ.  Draco, je présume que le Professeur Dudmbledore a fait de même avec vos articles plus encombrants?_

_-Oui Madame, répondit-il._

_-Et maintenant, au lit tout le monde! ajouta Dumbledore.  __Vous aurez toute la journée demain pour parler._

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre des lits supplémentaires et des rideaux, pour l'intimité de chacun.  Puis, tous se couchèrent.  Si un petit oiseau avait pu lire les pensée de chacun cette nuit là,  voici ce qu'il aurait su :

**Ron****: J'aurais jamais cru que Dumbledore fasse confiance à un Malfoy, c'est un Slytherin...  Au moins y'aura pas ses gorilles avec lui cet été.  Pis qu'est-ce qu'Hermion avait à le regarder?**

**McGonnagall****: J'espère qu'Albus sait ce qu'il fait... Déjà que les 2 garçons ne s'entendent pas... tout un été... on ne sait jamais, Draco avait l'air différent des 4 dernières années.**

**Draco****: Dans quel bateau je me suis embarqué là... un été avec ScarFace et Weasel  à la 2 et Granger... Elle au moins elle avait pas l'air de vouloir me tuer constamment quand elle me regardait.  Pis elle me regardait! Même je l'ai toujours insultée... Weird...  She's so damn beautiful...**

**Hermione : J'ai hâte de revoir Ginny et Harry.  Faudrait que Ron cesse d'en vouloir toujours à Draco juste car les Malfoys sont des Slytherin et que son père est un Death Eater.  Il avait l'air d'avoir changé, son regard n'était pas hautain ou dédaigneux.  Pis y'a pas juste l'ai d'avoir changé mentalement, mais physiquement... Wow!  J'avais jamais remarqué la couleur de ses yeux... Heille, chuis-tu en train d'avoir un kick sur lui?**

**Dumbledore : Je suis pas mal sûr que ça va marcher.  Une fois que leurs petits conflits personnels seront réglés, j'ai hâte de voir ça...  et puis toi l'oiseau qui lit mes pensées, bonne nuit!**

Merci encore pour les review! Ze vous zaimes tous gros gros gros :)

Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour uploader ce chapitre là, j'ai de la misère à gérer mon temps. Sorry!

Colibi


	10. Rituel matinal

Chapitre 10 – Rituel matinal

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, il commençait à peine à faire jour.  Bien qu'elle ne voie pas si les autres lits étaient encore occupés à cause des rideaux, elle entendait les respirations régulières des dormeurs.  Alors qu'elle s'étirait, elle remarqua une pile de vêtements au pied de son lit.  Elle enfila donc un survêtement par dessus le maillot d'exercice qu'elle avait apporté et, sans bruit, décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Une fois rendue à l'extérieur de l'auberge, elle commença par en faire le tour pour explorer un peu.  La brise matinale lui chatouillait le cou et finit de la réveiller.  Puis, retournant devant l'édifice, elle se mit à faire son rituel matinal.  Avant de s'élancer sur le chemin, elle pensa aux paroles prononcées par son directeur la veille : «_Si on vous demande qui vous êtes, vous êtes des cousins éloignés en visite chez vous grands-parents.»_

Hermione commença son jogging.  Elle avait recommencé à s'entrainer pendant ses vacances chez Victor, en même temps qu'il avait ses entraînements avec l'équipe nationale de Quidditch.  Rendue à la hauteur du cimetière, elle ralentit l'allure pour mieux visualiser le paysage qu'elle n'avait pu voir la veille.  Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à faire des séries de redressements assis entrecoupées de push-up.

Elle sortit ensuite sa corde à sauter et fit comme son père lui avait montré lors de son jeune âge.  Avant d'être dentiste, Mr Granger avait été boxeur amateur, faisant des combats pour payer ses études en dentisterie.  Puis, il avait continué à s'entraîner, mais moins souvent, et avait pris quelques jeunes boxeurs sous son aile pour leur apprendre les rudiments de la boxe.  Sa fille ne fut pas laissée pour compte, ce qui expliquait bien la violence, l'ardeur et la précision du coup qu'elle avait foutu à Draco lors de sa troisième année.  À cette pensée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais l'image de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et la rendit songeuse.  Certes, elle n'avait jamais été et n'avait jamais voulu être proche de Draco, mais elle ne pouvait que s'indigner de la cruauté humaine, peu importe le cas.  Puisant son énergie dans le dégoût et l'indignation que lui inspiraient les gestes de Lucius Malfoy, elle courut jusqu'au bois et, s'assurant qu'on ne la voyait pas, transfigura une souche en un gros *punching bag* et le suspendit à un arbre,  sur lequel elle commença à enchaîner plusieurs mouvements de boxe en plus de ses propres arrangements de kickboxing, après avoir enlevé son survêtement pour plus de souplesse et d'amplitude.

Après de nombreuses et épuisantes séries de coups de toutes sortes, Hermione tomba à la renverse après avoir réussit un kick plus haut et fort que les autres.

-_Je l'ai eu, enfin, dit-elle, tout en sueur._

Pendant quelques instants, elle resta ainsi, couchée dans la rosée matinale du sous-bois.  Immobile, elle écoutait le bruissement des feuilles, les battements de son coeur et sa respiration.  Puis, elle se rassit et commença à étirer ses muscles endoloris par l'intensité inhabituelle de son entraînement quand soudain, la jeune fille se sentit épiée.  Instinctivement, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras, se recouvrant de la veste de son survêtement du même coup.

-_Qui est là? demanda-t-elle.  __Si vous m'avez espionné, vous savez de quoi je suis capable alors ouste!_

Des bruits de pas lui signifièrent que l'intrus était parti.  Hermione continua donc à faire ses étirements quand une autre présence se fit sentir, et cette présence ne lui était pas inconnue.  En tournant la tête, elle eut assez de temps pour voir un chat tigré se transformer.

_-Ah, c'est vous Professeur McGonnagall.  Euh... Bonjour!_

_-Bonjour à vous aussi Mlle Granger.  Et félicitation pour la superbe métamorphose de la souche en sac de sable._

_-E... Merci Professeur. Mais... ça fait un moment que j'ai fait ça.  C'était vous qui m'espionniez tout à l'heure?_

_-Je surveillais de loin, nuance. Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous me semblez en excellente forme?_

_-Merci encore,  dit Hermione en rougissant et en se relevant finalement. __J'avais presque terminé.  Les autres sont réveillés?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors on pourrait aller les rejoindre, non? Je meurs de faim._

_-Bien, Mlle Granger.  Dites-moi, qui vous a montré à vous entraîner de manière aussi ... physique?_

_-C'est papa, pardon, mon père qui m'a montré quand j'étais petite.  Et c'est pratique, en plus de rendre en forme, ça réveille et ça défoule.  Et cela pourrait m'être utile si j'ai à me défendre.  Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut pas compter que sur la magie, qu'il vaut mieux avoir plusieurs atouts dans son jeu, répondit Hermione._

-_ Votre père semble être un home sensé.  Sa fille a de qui retenir, rajouta McGonnagall en gratifiant son élève d'un rare sourire._

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Hermione avait finit de remettre son survêtement par dessus son maillot d 'exercice et les deux femmes repartirent en direction de l'auberge.  Le soleil plombait déjà, ce serait une journée très chaude.  Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit en disant qu'elle allait prendre une douche en vitesse avant de redescendre pour manger.  

Dumbledore avait rejoint McGonnagall à une table, suivit de près par Ron qui voulait le plus possible éviter de se trouver trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Draco, pour éviter de faire un malheur devant les profs.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans la chambre, elle alla prendre son sac d'articles de toilette au pied de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était fermée.  Au moment où elle atteignait la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Draco, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette lui entourant les hanches.  Elle lâcha un «Oh! Désolée Draco!» et échappa ses affaires aux pieds du garçon qui lui-même était plutôt surpris. Puis, se reprenant alors qu'elle s'était agenouillée pour ramasser ses effets :

_-Ouin... je déteste pas ça t'avoir à mes pieds Granger._

Puis il disparut de sa vue en se dirigeant vers son lit pour pouvoir s'habiller.  Ce faisant, il repensa aux événements du matin.  Oui, il l'avait suivie dans le bois, mais s'était enfui dès qu'elle avait soupçonné sa présence.  Certes, ce n'était pas très glorieux comme geste, mais il se demandait ce qu'elle avait à sortir si tôt et si discrètement en cette heure matinale et de toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à dormir.  Il croyait qu'il allait surprendre un rendez-vous entre elle et Weasel, il avait tort.  Lorsqu'elle révéla ses shorts et son tank-top moulant, il avait réalisé qu'elle était bien plus jolie ainsi qu'avec ses robes de sorciers et sa pile de livres.  Et l'intensité avec laquelle elle s'était entraînée l'avait surpris.  Tout d'abord, il ne croyait pas qu'une fille pouvait en faire autant, et en plus, elle mettait autant, sinon plus d'ardeur que lui, et c'était Granger la Mudblood dont on parlait ici.  Toutefois, pensait-il comme il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'idée, il est peut-être temps de réviser certaines convictions personnelles.  Désormais, il bannirait le terme Mudblood et l'appellerait peut-être Hermione, sinon Granger.

Une fois dans la douche, Hermione laissa couler l'eau chaude longtemps dans sa dos.  Elle pensait à ce qu'elle venait de voir.  La serviette glissée sur les hanche, le  six-pack bien définit, les pectoraux, les yeux surpris et un peu moqueur mais pas méchants, les cheveux platines d'où l'eau dégoulinait sur les épaules lui donnant un look extrèmement sexy et le visage du garçon, ou plutôt de l'homme en devenir qu'il était.  Draco, tout simplement Draco.  «_Non, c'est pas possible... faut surtout pas que Ron le sache ou il va péter sa coche»_

Soudain, on cogna à la porte.

-_Je suis dans la douche! cria Hermione._

-_Je te laisse ça sous la porte alors, répondit une voix masculin qu'elle ne put reconnaître à cause du bruit de la douche._

Au sortir de la douche, elle trouva un message sur lequel était inscrit :

_«Hermione,_

_Tu glisse un mot sur ce qui s'est passé à n'importe qui et tu sauras que je suis plus fort que toi, jolie boxeuse._

_Draco__»_

-_Ah... l'espèce de..... rugit-elle._

Merci à Mystikal, Sailor digitale, Sophie Black, Hermione 359, popov et à tous ceux et celle qui ont lu et qui n'ont pas reviewé.

Mirka et Vincent, donnez moi vos commentaires au plus vite :)

Pour ces derniers, et tous les autres REVIEWEZ s'il vous plait!

Le prochain chapitre ----☺leur journée et surement le départ.

Gros Calins!

Colibi


	11. La rivière

Chapitre 11 – La rivière

L'avant-midi se passa rapidement alors que Ron s'amusait comme un petit fou avec la télécommande du poste de télé.  Pendant ce temps, Hermione rongeait son frein en tentant de trouver une idée pour confronter Draco.  Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de réfléchir sérieusement, le corps musclé et les yeux d'acier lui revenaient à l'esprit, et cela la choquait.  Elle détestait ne pas avoir le plein contrôle de ses pensées.  Comme à l'accoutumée, elle essaya de focaliser ses pensées sur une longue liste de faits et dates qu'elle avait appris en Histoire de la Magie.  En vain, rien n'y fit.

Draco, de son côté, était partit avec Dumbledore.  Il avait demandé à lui parler après le déjeuner et n'était toujours pas revenu lorsque midi sonna.  Hermione avait toutes les misères du monde à convaincre Ron de descendre manger quand Mrs. McGonnagall apparut et demanda à parler à la jeune fille.  Celle-ci fut emmenée à l'extérieur de l'auberge, dans la cours arrière, à l'ombre des peupliers  Après avoir parlé avec la jeune sorcière de plusieurs sujets différents, elle arriva à son dernier sujet, Draco.

_-Hermione, Le Pr. Dumbledore et moi nous sentons très concernés par la mésentente qui règne entre Draco et vos amis.  Cela pourrait rendre les vacances de tout le monde plus pénibles.  Et c'est à ce moment que nous avons besoin de vous, Mademoiselle._

_-Mais comment?_

_-Vous ne méprisez pas Draco, contrairement à Potter et Weasley._

_-Mais comment pouvez vous affirmer cela?_

_-Dumbledore sait, c'est tout.  Et il sait que Draco a changé aussi, au fond de lui.  Mais certaines mauvaises habitudes peuvent refaire surface...  C'est un garçon très amer.  Et avec vos qualités personnelles, peut-être l'aiderez-vous à se faire accepter par les autres_.

Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir qu'elle ne méprisait pas Draco?  Avait-il le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées?  Hermione se souvint alors que Harry avait mentionné plus d'une fois qu'il avait eut cette même impression de Dumbledore.

Leur entretient terminé, les 2 femmes se rendirent à la salle à manger de l'auberge pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient pour le repas.  Avant de commencer à manger, Dumbledore pris la parole.

-Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Draco, j'ai pris la liberté de planifier l'après-midi.  Nous irons... nous baigner puisqu'il fait si chaud.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par quatre sourires et le repas fut englouti à toute vitesse par les cinq convives.  Aussitôt le repas terminé, tous se précipitèrent à la chambre pour avoir la priorité à la salle de bain et pouvoir se changer.  Ron arriva le premier, suivi de près par Hermione et Draco et les deux adultes.  La jeune fille céda sa ^place au blondinet et retourna à son lit pour y ramasser quelques effets et natter ses longs cheveux.  Il ne restait plus qu'elle à ne pas être prête quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain.  Elle pria les autres de l'attendre 5 minutes et entra dans la pièce pour y revêtir un maillot sport 2 pièces de couleur bleu marine par dessus lequel elle remis ses shorts et son t-shirt.  Elle mit sa serviette, sa crème solaire Moldue et un bouquin (!) dans son sac et était prête à partir.  Elle alla rejoindre les autres dans le Hall de l'auberge et le groupe se mit en marche, mené par Dumbledore, dans la direction opposée au cimetière.  Ils quittèrent bientôt la route pour s'enfoncer dans un petit sentier forestier.  Puis, quand il commença à être possible de voir et d'entendre la rivière, le sentier stoppa net, ne laissant que la broussaille et les arbres entre le groupe et le cours d'eau, qui semblait beaucoup plus bas.

C'est alors que Draco, interceptant un clin d'oeil de Dumbledrore, enleva ses chaussures et son t-shirt (il portait un maillot short), grimpa sur les branches basses d'une très gros chêne pour monter plus haut et décrocher une grosse corde.  Sans perdre un instant il redescendit sur les larges branches inférieures et s'agrippa à la corde avant de se jeter dans le vide, disparaissant de la vue des autres.  On entendit un «Whaou!» suivit d'un gros plouf! puis plus rien.  Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un «Ahhh elle est bonne!» se fit entendre.  Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir, Dumbledore s'élança à son tour.  Ron et Hermione étaient sidérés, sans compter l'expression de McGonnagall qui était... mémorable.

Pour ne pas être en reste, et surtout pour ne pas passer pour un chicken devant sa *dulcinée* et son pire ennemi, Ron se jeta à l'eau lui aussi.  Hermione se tourna alors vers McGonnagall et demanda :

-Vous n'y allez pas, Professeur?

-Non, très peu pour moi les grandes éclaboussures, répondit-elle.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser «_elle ne peut pas si bien dire»_ pendant que la dame levait sa baguette et effectuait une descente à la Mary Poppins.  Puis Hermione, à son tour, grimpa dans l'arbre et s'écria :

_-Tassez vous! J'arrive!_

Et elle prit son élan et sauta, atteignant l'eau quelques secondes  plus tard et plusieurs mètres plus bas en éclaboussant les autres.  Pour se venger, Ron commença un bataille d'eau avec Hermione,  suivit à l'instant par Draco et Dumbledore et même, après insistance de ce dernier, de McGonnagall.

L'après-midi fila donc sans qu'aucune s'en rende compte, à faire des courses, à plonger, à s'arroser.  L'antipathie réciproque que Ron et Draco se partageaient semblait même avoir diminué.  Seuls quelques regards de glace et visages de marbre que les garçons s'échangeaient lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abris des adultes laissaient pressentir à Hermione qe la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance.  D'ailleurs, ne restait-elle pas un tant soi peu tendue en présence du blondinet au corps d'athlète?


	12. La tempête

12 – La tempête

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça le signal du départ, les nuages commençaient à couvrir le soleil et le vent semblait vouloir se lever.  Ensemble, ils remontèrent tous dans le sentier qui longeait la falaise pour retrouver leurs vêtements au même endroit où ils avaient été laissés, soit accrochés aux branches.  Puis, alors qu'ils finissaient de se changer, venu de nulle part, l'orage éclata.  Le sentier dans lequel ils marchaieent devint vite boueux au grand déplaisir de Mrs. McGonnagall.  

Hermione, de son côté, était radieuse.  Faisant mine de rattacher son soulier, elle ramassa une motte de bouette puis se mit à courir pour rattraper les deux garçons.  Lorsqu'elle fut à leur portée (ils marchaient côte à côte, sans s'adresser ni parole ni regard) elle divisa sa motte en deux et, continuant à courir, lorsqu'elle passa entre les deux garçons, leur écrasa dans le cou, puis s'enfuit en partant à rire.  Elle entendit simultanément Draco et Ron crier leur mécontentement et partir à sa poursuite.  Instinctivement, Hermione se pencha et ramassa d'autres munitions, évitant par le même coup une contre-attaque du rouquin.  Lorsqu'elle se releva pour viser, elle en reçut une en pleine figure, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre.  Aveuglée par la boue dans la figure, elle lança tant bien que mal ses projectiles, manquant ses cibles de beaucoup.  Alors qu'elle se remettait à courir pour éviter que les garçons ne la rattrapent et monopolisent la douche avant elle, son pied heurta quelque chose dans la mare de boue et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ayant rejoint les professeurs à l'auberge et que Ron se soit accaparé la douche que McGonnagall demanda où était Hermione.

-_Mais elle était devant nous, répondit Draco.  __Enfin, je crois, mais avec toute cette pluie, c'est dur de bien voir._

_-Mais quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois? _

_-Avant la jonction du sentier et du bois, elle a commencé une bataille de boue et on l'a poursuivi.  C'est pour ça que je croyait qu'elle était rentrée._

_-Mais elle ne l'est pas._

_-Bien... je vais aller la chercher alors, je connais bien le secteur, soupira le garçon._

-_Mais comment...  renchérit McGonnagall._

-_L'heure n'est pas à la discussion, Minerva,  intervint Dumbledore. __Mlle Granger manque à l'appel et ne connais pas le secteur.  Draco ira la retrouver._

Son ton de voix était sans appel.  Puis, se tournant vers le garçon :

_-Faîtes attention à vous, tout de même, et emportez votre baguette, vous pourriez en avoir besoin._

_-Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes des cousins en vacances chez vos grand-parents! rajouta McGonnagall._

Draco commençait à s'impatienter.  S'il ne se dépêchait pas, la pluie effacerait toutes les traces de pas dans la boue et le sentier, rendant ses recherches plus pénibles qu'il ne l'appréhendait déjà.  Puis, le directeur donna le signal du départ.  Enfilant le manteau que ce dernier lui tendait, Draco quitta la pièce à toute vitesse.

Il se rendit d'abord au chemin et se mit à crier «_Hermione!»  le plus fort possible le long de la route déserte.  La fureur du vent et de l'orage lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une bulle.  «__ Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre temps pour se perdre, la Granger?», pestait-il intérieurement._

Après de longues minutes passées dans la tourmente, Draco buta sur une forme molle échappant un faible gémissement, Hermione.

Tout doucement, Draco s'accroupit auprès de la jeune fille et tenta de la rassurer.  Puis il la souleva pour la dégager et remarqua la forme anormale de sa cheville et les coupures à son bras droit.

La pluie commençait à vouloir faiblir.  Il déposa Hermione dans l'herbe pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.  L'air abattu et désorienté de la jeune fille le toucha.  Elle avait l'air si fragile.  Faisant usage de discrétion et de sa baguette, il lui nettoya le visage ainsi que ses blessures.  Ne sachant pas comment soigner les dites blessures d'aucune façon, il enleva son manteau et son chandail, utilisant le chandail pour entourer son bras blesser et éponger les saignements et le manteau pour la recouvrir et la réchauffer.  Puis, après lui avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille, il la fit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol pour éviter qu'elle ne marche.

Arrivé en vue de l'auberge, une silhouette à la fenêtre de sa chambre lui fit signe de se rendre à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où la porte de service était située.  Lorsqu'il y arriva, il y trouva un Ron dévoré par l'inquiétude qui se précipita sur la jeune fille pour l'étreindre.  Elle en gémit de douleur.  Devant lever le sort de lévitation pour ne pas se faire repérer, les garçons s'y prirent à deux pour la soutenir jusqu'à la chambre. 

Aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés au numéro 6, Mrs. McGonnagall se précipita sur sa protégée pour s'assurer de sa santé et soigner ses blessures, non sans avoir préalablement remercié les garçons dans les deux sens du terme.  Puis elle lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les paravents qui entouraient le lit de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons allèrent s'assoir devant le foyer pour se sécher une peu.  Les minutes passèrent lentement.

-_Dis, Weas... euhhh...  Ron, c'était toi à la fenêtre?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien... merci._

Draco avait murmuré ces mots rapidement et sèchement, mais il était sincère.

-_Moi aussi, je dois te remercier... Draco..._

_-Hein?_

_-Oui, d'abord tu me ramènes ma meilleure copine et  en plus, tu m'as appelé Ron. (Ici aussi, le ton était neutre, mais sincère)_

C'est alors que Dumbledore, qui avait tout entendu, arriva et envoya Draco à la douche car il était encore tout sale de boue.  Puis, Ron alla quérir des nouvelles d'Hermione qui, somme toute, allait bien s'en sortir.  McGonnagall et Dumbledore étant plutôt doués question premiers soins.  Et pendant qu'il veillait sur son amie et que Draco se savonnait, les deux garçons eurent la même pensée : «_ C'est pas parce qu'on est pas amis que ça nous empêche d'être civilisés et respectueux»._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Après un long moment, je poste enfin deux chapitres le même jour!  Tout était dans mon calepin, restait juste à trouver le temps de le réécrire à l'ordi!

Merci à tous mes revieweurs/euses!

Merci Mirka, t'es ma meilleure!  Pis vu que t'es en Écologie  c'est quoi la différence entre un corbeau et une corneille?  C'est très important pour moi.  Gros Calins.

Merci à Loïc, sans qui vous auriez sûrement attendu assez longtemps pour lires ces deux derniers chapitres.  Loïc, j'envoie mes chapitres à Valharry aujourd'hui même!

Dernier détail, je posterai pas mon chapitre 13 avant d'avoir au moins 5 autres reviews, donc pas avant un total de 20.

Colibizous!

Colibi


	13. Réveils et confidences

13 –  Réveils et confidences

Tard ce soir-là, tout près du chemin se tenait un bien étrange groupe.  Sortis en catimini de l'auberge par la porte arrière, ils attendaient le bus.  Lorsqu'un gros *triple decker* mauve arriva de nulle part et que la boîte à lettre de l'auberge fit un bon de côté, personne ne parut surpris.  Les cinq sorciers entrèrent  et prirent possession de leurs compartiments respectifs.  Hermione fut envoyée au lit par l'enseignante qui tenait à ce qu'elle se repose encore et les deux garçons décidèrent de veiller sur elle.  A force d'entendre la respiration paisible de la jeune fille, ils s'endormirent chacun sur leurs chaises.

Lorsque Ron se Réveilla, la douce brise matinale le fit frissonner.  Il ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête, se débarrassant du coup d'une partie de la rosée ayant élu domicile sur sa chevelure. Le temps que ses yeux se désembrument et...

-_What__ the heck!!!_

Il se leva d'un bond.  Il était entouré de conifères.  D'instinct, il sortit sa baguette et se mit sur ses gardes.  Bien qu'il fasse jour, la lumière filtrait à peine sous l'épaisse couche verte.  Depuis sa rencontre avec Aragog durant sa deuxième année, il se méfiait beaucoup de la forêt, qu'elle soit interdite ou non, de jour comme de nuit, surtout que les forêts sont réputées pour cacher toutes sortes d'araignée...

Il respira profondément pour garder son calme.  Il commença ensuite à inspecter les environs pour avoir une meilleure idée de la situation.  Puis, s'assoyant par terre, il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits environnants.  Mis à part les oiseaux et quelques craquements, rien n'indiquait une présence humaine.  Un geai bleu cria.  Ron sursauta.

Puis le garçon tenta de se remémorer le pourquoi de sa présence dans la nature.  «_Bon, le MagicoBus hier soir... veillé Hermione un moment... ensuite... rien.  J'ai dû m'endormir alors.  Qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors?...  On devait retrouver Harry, non? Et Ginny aussi.»  Pendant ce temps, il s'était rassit au pied d'un arbre et avait commencé à faire des dessins avec des épines de sapin, ou était-ce de l'épinette?  D'étranges sons se firent entendre, les borborygmes de son estomac indiquaient à Ron qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il avait ingurgité quelque chose.  Ce qui l'incita à se relever et à s'activer.  La végétation l'entourant lui étant inconnue, il n'osa pas goûter les petites baies qui semblaient si appétissantes.  Ses gargouillements se firent encore entendre, plus forts cette fois-ci._

Un bel animal velu apparut alors et se dirigea vers le buisson fruitier.

-_Hé ami aussi roux que moi, n'ai pas peur, mais dis moi, manges-tu de ces jolis fruits?_

_-Bien sûr grand gourmand de frère! répondit l'animal, où plutôt la jeune fille qui apparut sous ses yeux._

-_Ginny__! cria-t-il en enlaçant sa benjamine._

Draco se sentait étouffer, une oppression comprimait ses poumons.  En même temps, il se sentait si instable, comme barouetté d'un côté à l'autre.  De lus, il se sentait franchement inconfortable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le métal gis et rouillé.  Les mouvements et l'oppression continuaient toujours à se faire sentir.  L'inconfort persistait à en devenir agressant.  Il ne pouvait pas bouger à son gré.  Puis, la pression dans son dos faiblit pour une fraction de seconde, lui donnant à peine assez de temps pour se retourner.  Ce qu'il fit.  Et c'est alors q'il compris la *cause* de son oppression.  Hermione.

La jeune fille dormait à poings fermés, accotée sur son thorax et tentait de se replacer suite au déplacement de Draco.  Il ne voulut pas la réveiller tout de suite, elle avait besoin de repos.  Il en profita pour mieux examiner le décor.  Ils semblaient être dans une barque métallique.  Le soleil était très fort malgré l'heure matinale.

Après de longues minutes d'observation, il n'en pouvait plus.  Certes, la jeune fille ressemblait à un ange dans son sommeil, mais il commençait à se sentir ankylosé par la pression et l'absence de mouvement.  De plus, il n'était plus très confortable car, en plus de le prendre pour un oreiller, elle avait élu son bras comme toutou.  Utilisant sa main libre, il tenta de la dégager, et lentement, elle commença à se réveiller.

-Mais_... qu'est-ce que tu...? Qu'est-ce que je? Je comprends plus rien...  s'exclama la jeune fille, un regard paniqué sur le visage._

-_Woh__ les moteurs, Granger! répondit Draco._

Elle le toisa un moment, sans voix.  Décidément, elle ne savait plus comment réagir en la présence du garçon.  Il reprit alors la parole :

-Écoute, je veux juste que tu te calmes, on est plus sur la terre ferme, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué.  Pis je ne voudrais pas que ça devienne une habitude d'avoir à te sauver la vie, compris?

La jeune fille acquiesça.  Puis elle parla :

_-Ok, mais, pourquoi es-tu si... différent d'avant?  Il n'y a pas si longtemps..._

_-Je t'aurais jeté en bas de la barque et t'aurais regardé couler en riant? dit-il, continuant la phrase qu'elle avait commencé._

-Ouin, c'est pas mal ce que je veux dire.

-Bon, si tu me laisse parler je t'explique, sinon, le *full body bind* tu connais?

-Oui, je me tais, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Et il commença ses explications :

-_Comme Dumbledore l'a dit l'autre soir, mon père a tué ma mère, par pur plaisirs, pour faire plaisir au Maître (A ses mots, Hermione frissonna).  __Mais il l'a tué aussi parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il y avait au moins un Squib dans sa famille et qu'elle l'a aidé à quelques reprises à échapper à Voldemort.  Et puis, maman a été très choqué d'appendre la mort de Diggory, elle connaissait bien ses parents.  Et j'ai passé toutes la première partie avec elle, vu que Lucius (il prononça son nom avec dégoût) __était parti sur des *killing spree* avec sa bande de cons.  Elle m'a fait rencontrer ce Squib et il était bien gentil avec moi, et j'ai commencé à réaliser plein de choses.  Puis l'autre jour, après que... après qu'il m'ait forcé a le regarder la tuer, pour m'habituer qu'il disait, ça m'a écoeuré et j'en ai eu assez.  On s'est engueulé, il m'a déshérité, et je suis parti._

Il pris une pause pour reprendre son souffle, puis continua :

-_Puis j'ai rencontré Dumbledore et on a parlé beaucoup, et il m'a offert de venir avec vous autres pour le reste de l'été car il doutait de ma sécurité, mais à condition que je me comporte bien avec tout le monde.  Il dit que ça fera un bon exercice pour moi et que ça va me faire du bien de changer de milieu.  Mais c'est pas facile..._

Il arrêta de parler, fixant l'eau limpide, faisant dos à Hermione.

-_Comme une désintox... murmura-t-elle._

Puis le garçon se retourna :

-_Mais avise-toi pas de répéter ça à tes amis... sinon..._

_-Je sais, je vais le regretter, répondit-elle en souriant.  __Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de te soutenir et de dire un bon mots pour toi aux garçons et à Ginny, tu l'effraie vraiment beaucoup._

-_Changement de sujet, faudrait bien trouver quoi faire à propos de notre situation, on va finir par cuire au soleil._

_-Tu as raison, répondit la jeune fille._

Décidément, elle n'était pas habituée à donner raison à Draco.  Mais il avait raison, il fallait trouver quelque chose à faire, ou au moins, où aller.  Hermionne commença par fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant leur être utile.  Elle fut rapidement imitée par Draco qui sorti tout pleins d'items miniatures de son sac.  A la vue du Nimbus 2001 du garçon, elle s'exclama :

_-Ton balai!_

_-Quoi, mon balai?_

_-Va faire un tour de reconnaissance, sans trop de faire voir s'il-te plait.  Elle avait repris sa voix de petit chef._

_-Oui boss._

Et il partit.  Pendant ce temps elle pensa que si au moins elle pouvait appeler Hedwig, la chouette pourrait sûrement leur indiquer la direction à suivre.  Il y avait tant d'îles aux alentours...  Tout d'abord, elle tenta d'imiter le sifflement qu'Harry utilisait pour appeler sa chouette, puis, constatant que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, elle s'écrasa sous le soleil et commença à attendre le retour de Draco.  Le soleil tapait fort.

_-Accio crème solaire, dit-elle sans réfléchir.  _

La bouteille lui vola dans la main.  Au même moment Draco revint.

_-Ya trop d'îles et de forêt, on voit rien et on sait même pas ce qu'on cherche! lança-t-il, dépité. __Mais... comment t'a fait pour faire venir ta bouteille?_

_-Simple, le sortilège Accio, répondit-elle._

_-Je sais, mais ta baguette... elle sort de la poche de ton sac! Ya pas grand monde qui réussit à faire, ça, même dans les grandes familles de sang pur. Faut être vraiment puissant pour ça._

Trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne savait que répondre.  Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit.  Elle se concentra et...

-_Accio__ ....!_

**************************

Merci mes zamours (popov, ange, Loïc, Hermione359, Clem, juliepotter et jani) pour touts les reviews!

*Popov, j'espère que Draco a répondu à ta question

*Ange, je peux rien te promettre officiellement pour ce qui est de Dr/Hr, mais il risque d'y avoir quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas garantir quand je vais poster un autre chapitre, d'ici une semaine sûrement.  Pour celui-ci j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire pas mal ce midi entre 2 cours, mais c'est juste le lundi que j'ai le temps.  Les autres jours, j'écrits environ 5 lignes dans le bus le matin.  Mais c'est pour bientôt.  

*Pis y'a tu quelqu'un qui peux me dire la différence entre un corbeau et une corneille? C'est important pour mon histoire.

Si vous avez des demandes spéciales, écrivez moi! Je vais voir comment je peux les intégrer.

Hope you enjoyed!

Love

Colibi


	14. Morning (1)

Chapitre 14 – Morning

Quand Harry se réveilla, avant le soleil, ce même matin, l sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans l'air.  Il sortit de sous ses couvertures de fourrures et chercha ses lunettes sur le sol.  Une fois qu'elles furent posées sur son appendice nasal, il voulu  prendre ses vêtements.  Mais quelle surprise eut-il, une fois vêtu, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait revêtu non pas ses vêtements usuels, vestiges de Dudley, mais des vêtements de peaux comme Pol et les autres portaient la veille.  Il sortit la tête par la porte de son tipi et constata l'agitation qui régnait dans le village.  Il sortit humer l'Air, si pur comparé aux odeurs de Privet drive.

-_Tient, te voilà, Harry, bien dormi? demanda Pol qui se dirigeait vers lui._

_-Oui, répondit-il en laissant échapper un bâillement. __Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

_-Rien d'anormal, c'est toujours comme ça le matin._

Pol-Atuk tendit un morceau de pain à Harry et les deux garçons partirent vers la grève.  Pol ramassa en chemin un arc et des flèches.  Puis, faisant signe à Harry de rester à l'écart, il embarqua dans un canot d'écorce, avironna une quinzaine de mètres et se releva au milieu du canot.  Murmurant un sort, le canot perdit toute sa stabilité et le vent et les vagues se levèrent localement alors que sur la rive le temps était au beau fixe.

Puis il cria à Harry de lui lancer un sort, n'importe lequel.*_Tarentella__* fut ce qui sortit de la bouche du garçon.  Pendant que ses jambes se mettaient à exécuter plein de mouvements saccadés dans l'embarcation déjà instable, Pol fit signe à Harry de regarder de loin._

TCHAK!  La flèche s'incrusta dans l'arbre désigné, au coeur même de la cible qui y était gravée.

-_Wow__! Mais comment tu fais? furent les premiers mots d'Harry._

-_La pratique, je m'entraîne à tirer depuis des années, cria-t-il en réponse, tout en pagayant pour regagner la rive._

Revenu sur la terre ferme, il montra les bases du tir à l'arc à Harry qui se débrouillait fort bien en la matière.  Une fois qu'il était plus concentré que du jus McCain à l'orange, rien ne l'atteignait plus,  Il avait compris que l'arc prend l'énergie qu'on lui donne et la canalise dans la flèche pour qu'elle puisse atteindre la cible.  Et que, dans le même ordre d'idée, la baguette ne sert qu'à canaliser l'énergie.

-_Mais, et les plumes de pnénix ou les poils de licorne qui sont dans la baguette?_

-_Ce sont des *transmetteurs*.  Tu avais le pouvoir de faire de la magie avant d'avoir ta baguette.  Ces éléments transmettent leurs pouvoirs à travers la baguette et toi, ils t'apprennent à utiliser leur énergie avec ta personnalité et tes habilités.  A un moment donné, il n'est plus nécessaire de toujours utiliser la baguette pour cela, car leur force est imprégnée en toi.  Bien sûr, on n'obtient jamais un résultat parfait sans baguette mais presque.  Peu de gens savent différencier le résultat._

_-Mais quelle est la différence alors?_

_-L'effort que tu mets à l'accomplir, principalement,  répondit une seconde voix derrière Harry, Sirius._

-_Parce que c'est plus difficile?_

_-Plus ou moins, c'est surtout que c'est moins facile de canaliser les pouvoirs via la pensée que par la baguette._

_-Mais quand j'étais petit, je réussissais..._

_-Oui, mais sans le savoir et le comprendre, comme les Muggles d'ailleurs.  Tes émotions fortes canalisaient parfois tes pouvoirs mais tu ne contrôlais rien quand même, continua Sirius.__ C'est le contrôle qui amène la précision et l'efficacité._

_-Ok, je comprends... dit Harry, songeur._

-_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas,  rajouta Pol-Atuk, __ tu es capable de le faire, je le sais._

_-Mais comment?  Demanda Harry._

-_ Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose? dit Pol en sortant une baguette sur laquelle étaient gravées les initiales H.P.._

-_Ma baguette! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait-là?_

_-Aux aurores et aux crépuscules, les vibrations magiques sont plus fortes sur l'île, aux moments où les magies de la nuit et du jour se rencontrent, commenta Pol._

-_Il a juste suffit que tu te concentre et tu l'as eu. Rajouta Sirius_

_-Mais le sortilège était trop facile..._

_-Faut bien commencer quelque part, Harry._

Par le temps que la conversation finisse, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Harry se disait qu'il aimait vraiment ça ses vacances chez les Tékiknawak, bien que ses amis lui manquaient.  Le trio rentra au village, où les activités allaient bon train.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bon.  Un autre chapitre de fini.  Désolé s'il est plutôt court.  Ce qui devait être un très long chapitre va être coupé en petites parties.  Comme ça je porrai les poster plus souvent.  J'en ai très long (ce qui va faire 3 autres chapitres une fois coupés) d'écrits à la main mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour tout transcrire, alors je fragmente.

Merci encore pour toutes les review! 

Et un merci spécial à Loïc pour la différence entre le corbeau et la corneille.

So what's next????  Vos prédictions ET des REVIEWS (j'en veux tout plein!)

Je poste le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible

Colibizous à tous!

Colibi

Et allez sur le site de Hermione359 pour voir mes dessins de Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Draco   (http://communities.fr.msn.ca/lespotterfictions)


	15. Morning (2)

Chapitre 15 – Morning partie 2

Pendant ce temps-lè, Ron et Ginny bavardaient allègrement sur le bord de la forêt.  La rouquine emmena son frère jusqu'au quai, sur le bord du lac.

-_Wow__! C'est beau!_

-_Oui, mais c'est là bas qu'il faut aller,  répondit-elle en lui pointant la verdure au loin. __Le dernier rendu c'est lui qui pue! lança-t-elle avant de plonger dans l'eau limpide du réservoir Baskatong._

Résigné, Ron suivit sa cadette et se mit à nager lui aussi.  Après avoir réalisé que ses vêtements trempés alaient l'allourdir, il sortit sa baguette et prononça le sortilèege d'imperméabilité *_IMPERVIUS!* et se senti déjà moins encombré.  Plutôt habile à la nage, il parvint à reprendre le retard qui avait pris sur sa frangine et la devança.  Après de nombreuses brasses, alors qu'il se laissait flotter à la surface en attendant sa soeur, il entendit quelque chose._

_-Ginny!_

_-Hmmm...?_

_-As-tu entendu?_

_-Entendu quoi?_

_-Ben, on dirait que ça venait du lac...  Je l'ai encore entendu! s'écria-t-il, trois secondes et quart plus tard.  __Très clairement._

_-Ben moi, j'entends rien, à part toi._

A une vingtaine de mètres, l'eau se mit à frétiller, comme si elle se préparait à bouillir.  D'un regard inquiet, Ron pointa la direction à sa soeur.  Des bulles éclataient à la surface maintenant.  Imperceptiblement, le *phénomène* s'était rapproché des deux adolescents.  Plus que dix mètres de distance.  Les bruits se faisaient toujours présents à l'oreille du garçon, de plus en plus clairs et distincts.  Les sons ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à a identifier.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait commencé à s'éloigner de son frère et de la chose inconnue.

Ron, tout d'un coup, se mit à prononcer des cris bizarres et plongea sous la surface, alertant Ginny qui se mit à paniquer lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas remonter.  Elle s'approcha du secteur où il avait disparut et constata que son frère nageait dans l'eau transparente plusieurs mètres plus bas et qu'il semblait respirer sans aucun problème.  Elle pris son souffle et descendit le rejoindre.

Merpeople.  Comme la description qu'Harry avait fait des habitants du Lac à Hogwart après la seconde épreuve du Triwizard Tournament.  Et Ron semblait communiquer avec eux.  A bout de souffle, elle refit surface pour respirer puis elle redescendit.  Ensuite, tout se passa rapidement.  Ron la prit par la main, et une créature, on aurait dit un croisement entre en dragon et un serpent, apparut sous eux et les accrocha au passage.  Tant bien que mal, Ginny se retenait à son frère pour ne pas lâcher prise alors que ce dernier exaltait, comme Daphné accrochée après Elvar dans *La grenouille et la baleine*.  Ils circulaient à toute vitesse tout près de la surface pour que Ginny puisse continuer à respirer.

Après une longue course parcourue sur le dos de la créature hybride, ils arrêtèrent en vue d'une belle île que Ginny reconnu aussitôt.  Ron conversa quelques instants avec la bête et remonta à la surface pour nager la vingtaine de mêtre qui restait avant la berge avec sa soeur.

_-Wow! C'était quoi ça? s'exclama la rouquine._

-_Baki, le *monstre* du lac.  Il n'est pas méchant du tout, selon ce que j'ai compris, en tout cas._

_-Pis, comment ça que tu parles avec lui pis les Merpeople?_

_-Ça, je sais pas trop encore, ni pourquoi je peux respirer sous l'eau.  C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je te jure._

_-Wierd...  On demandera à Rufus, le grand Sachem, il saura sûrement nous répondre._

_-C'est qui lui?_

_-Tu vas voir bientôt, on est presque arrivé._

??????????????????????????????

Un autre chapitre de fait!

Juste 2 reviewers pour le dernier chapitre, merci Popov et SophieBlack

Les autres forcez vous s'il vous plait.

Et donnez moi des idées d'animagis pour H/Dr/R/Herm et pourquoi vous les voyaez comme ça.

S'il vous plait????????????????????????????

REVIEWS............


	16. Première surprise

Chapitre 16 – Première surprise

Au village, Harry, Pol, Félixe et Wapiti s'activaient ardemment, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.  Un fumet délicieux parfumait l'air, ouvrant les appétits de tous.

-_Harry, viens ici un instant,  demanda la voix grave de Sirius, dont la tête sortait de la tente du Grand Chef._

-Le garçon sourit à ses nouveaux amis et parti rejoindre son Wentalas.  A peine eut-il rentré la tête qu'il aperçu des figures familières.

-_Pr. Dumbledore! Pr. McGonnagall! Harry était stupéfait. __Vous, ici?_

_-Hé oui, Harry, répondit le vieux sorcier.  __Le voyage s'est bien passé?_

_-Oh oui! C'est fantastique ici, répondit le garçon, tout sourire._

-_Je crois que nous avons saisi le  message, ajouta McGonnagall._

-_Ne soyez pas rabat-joie, Minerva, ajouta Dumbledore. __Pour une fois..._

_-Euh, professeurs?... Mais pourquoi êtes vous ici?_

_-Pour prendre des nouvelles de ma jeune protégée,  répondit espièeglement  Dumbledore._

Harry parut songeur quelques instants, puis son visage s'illumina.

-_Ginny__...  (et il rougit au souvenir de sa Foxye Lady)_

Dumbledore, amusé par la réaction de Harry, lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux, imité par Sirius quelques secondes plus tard.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Je sais c'est ultra court...Mais n'oubliez pas que 14-15-16-17 auraient dus être un seul chapitre au départ.  Mais faute de temps....

Je VEUX de RevieWs, please...

Le plus possible....

Ca ide a écrire, c'est motivant, et c'est ma seule paye...

Cya Colibi


	17. Morning (3)

Chapitre 17 – Morning partie 3

-_Accio__ Hedwige!  _

 Hermione venait de prononcer ces paroles, toujours bien allongée sous le soleil, dans la barque, sous les yeux surpris de Draco.

En fait, Draco n'était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise survenue quelques instants plus tôt.  Hermione devait être réellement puissante pour du Wandless magic.  (A/N :  Draco ne savait pas encore ce que Harry venait de savoir au sujet de ce genre de magie) *_ Et dire qu'elle n'est même pas de sang pur* pensa le garçon.  Puis se reprenant, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, il sourit :_

-_Another one bites the dust, chuchota-t-il.  Un autre principe Malfoy venait de tomber.  Et ça ne le dérangeai pas vraiment._

-_Hmmm__? demanda Hermione.  __Tu connais Queen?_

_-Oui, répondit-il l'air songeur, __Ma mère aimait bien le groupe.  Ça m'a aidé à réfléchir  cet été._

_-Hein?_

_- Je ne voulais pas finir comme le gars dans Bohemian Rhapsodie.  Et il se mit à fredonner.  __Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against this head, Pulled my trigger, Now he's dead..._

*_Comme il chante bien, ça me donne des frissons...* Pensait Hermione juste avant que rêveries et chansons soient interrompus par des hululements mécontents.  Levant la tête, ils aperçurent le point blanc dans l'azur.  La chouette se pointa, un regard colérique dans son visage (elle n'aimait pas se faire réveiller en plein jour).  Les yeux méchant se radoucirent lorsque le volatile vit Hermione, puis redevinrent noirs à la vue de Draco, l'ennemi de son maître, et redevinrent normaux quand Hermione pris la parole._

-_Ma douce Hedwige, voudrai-tu me montrer où est Harry, s'il te plaît? Sa voix était presque suppliante._

Un hululement d'approbation, et la chouette s'envola, suivie par les deux adolescents qui tentaient tant bien que mal de manoeuvrer l'embarcation.  De peine et de misère, ils parvinrent à insérer les rames à leurs emplacements respectifs.  Une fois cela réussi, il ne restait plus qu'à faire avancer l'engin.

Dans les airs, l'oiseau commençait à s'impatienter.  d'un commun accord, Ils décidèrent que Draco ramerait puisqu'il était plus fort et que Hermionne serait à la proue, à la recherche d'écueils éventuels, et surtout pour donner la direction à suivre à son rameur.

Ayant trouvé son rythme de travail rapidement, la barque avançait maintenant à une vitesse régulière, à la grande joie d'Hermione qui décida de se prendre pour un maître d'esclave comme sur les galères romaines dans les Astérix.  Tapant avec sa main sur les parois de la barque, elle donnait le rythme.

-_Une deux une deux... Allez fainéant!_

-_Spèce__ de...   grommela Draco._

-_Le ciel est bleu la mer est calme, pis ferme ta gueule pis rame on est ici pour avancer, pis pas pour reculer...  chantonna innocemment Hermione._

-Ca va, j'Ai compris...  On approche tu?

-Bientôt, bientôt...

Et ainsi de suite.  Puis ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île.  Une fois débarqués sur la grève, Hedwige repartit vers le bois, disparaissant de la vue des nouveaux arrivants.  La plage était déserte.  Aucun sentier ne semblait visible aux abords de la forêt.  Ils décidèrent d'explorer la berge et les environs puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où aller.

Draco sortit son Nimbus 2001 et le chevaucha, proposant du même coup à Hermione d'embarquer, ça irait plus vite pour explorer.  Pendant qu'ils se promenaient ainsi, ils aperçurent au loin  deux spots écarlates.  Cédant aux pressions de sa compagne Draco se dirigea alors vers eux.

A peine était-elle débarquée du balai qu'Hermione fut enlacée par Ginny.  Ayant tous hâte de retrouver Harry qui, selon Ginny, ignorait leur venue, ils se mirent tous en route à travers bois et marais qui jonchaient cette partie de l'île.  Ginny ouvrit le chemin, suivit par les 3 autres qui n'en revenaient pas de sa nouvelle attitude, de son assurance, et de son leadership.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Bon ben un autre de transcrit.  Je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture pour de vrai.  Mai ça peux prendre du temps car j'ai mes examens cette semaine.  Enfin, on verra.  Mais soyez pas surpris si y'en rien de nouveau avant le 4 juin.  C'est mon dernier examen.

Sophie Black :  Ya personne de mort, pour l'instant... a part Narcissa Malfoy.  Oui Hermione est différente, mais je mets les persos selon ma perception d'eux.  Chacun a ses particularités/pouvoirs/faiblesses.  Je suis ouverte à toutes tes suggestions pour ça.  Et ta fic de Nada Jesudor, on vas-tu avoir la suite un jour?cya.

Cya tout le monde.


	18. Retrouvailles (enfin!)

Chapitre 18 - Retrouvailles (enfin)

-_Enfin, on est arrivÃ©s!_ Soupira Hermione.

Ron arrivait derriÃ¨re, essouflÃ©:

-_Je ne suis pas habituÃ© de marcher ainsi dans le bois, vous allez vite..._

_-Petite nature, Weasel! Pas besoin de se demander qui venait de parler..._

-_Heille! _protesta le rouquin.

-_On se calme les enfants!_ rÃ©pondit Hermione, d'un ton lÃ©gÃ¨rement condescendant.

Les garÃ§ons acquiescÃ¨rent, conscients de leurs enfantillages. Ils Ã©taient arrivÃ©s en vue du village. Ginny ne disait pas un mot, mais souriait discrÃ¨tement. 

-_ On fait quoi, lÃ ?_ demanda Ron.

-_On trouve Harry. tarla!_ La patience d'Hermione s'amenuisait.

Draco Ã©touffa un rire.

-_Et il est oÃ¹? _demanda Ron, encore une fois.

-_Je le sais-tu moi? Faut chercher..._

_-OÃ¹?_

_-Ben partout! DÃ©cidemment, tu me dÃ©courage des fois, lanÃ§a Hermione, exaspÃ©rÃ©e._

Pendant qu'ils s'obstinaient sous le regard amusÃ© de Draco ("_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle s'emporte!"_), Ginny en profita pour s'Ã©clipser sous sa forme animale. Lorsqu'ils finirent par constater son absence, elle Ã©tait dÃ©jÃ  loin.

-_On a perdu Ginny! _s'exclama Hermione.

-_Elle connait le secteur, elle est probablement rentrÃ©e au village, _commenta Draco. _On y va?_

_Ron et Hermione acquiÃ¨scÃ¨rent et ils pÃ©nÃ©trÃ¨rent dans le village. Une grande agitation rÃ©gnait, un bourdonnement d'activitÃ© se faisait entendre. A premiÃ¨re vue, pas de Harry. Tous les villageois Ã©taient vÃªtus de peaux, et avaient presque tous des cheveux foncÃ©es plutÃ´t longs._

Ils continuÃ¨rent Ã  avancer dans le village, se sentant Ã©piÃ©s de partout, ne remarquant pas qui agissait ainsi. S'ils avaient regardÃ©s comme il faut aux pieds des habitants, ils auraient remaquÃ©s un chat qui les yeutait pas mal. MÃªme scÃ©nario un peu plus loin, oÃ¹ un Ã©cureuil volant sautait d'arbre en arbre. A l'entrÃ©e d'un tipi, un museau se pointait en toute discrÃ©tion.

Harry, de son cÃ´tÃ©, discutait avec son moi intÃ©rieur. Il adorait dÃ©jÃ  la vie au village, et cela ne faisait qu'une journÃ©e qu'il y Ã©tait. Il s'y sentait dÃ©jÃ  partie intÃ©grante, Ã  sa place. VÃªtu comme tous les habitants, il avait laissÃ© pousser ses cheveux comme eux, pour l'instant, la seule wandless magic qu'il pouvait faire sans trop d'effort... Il resentait toutefois une certaine amertume. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement, surtout leurs traditionnels souhaits d'anniversaire.

Devinant les sentiments de son filleul, Sirius l'entraÃ®na dehors, sous le prÃ©texte d'aider Ã  la prÃ©paration du repas du midi et de lui donner quelques notions de cuisine. Sous les rayons du soleil, les deux hommes se ressemblaient Ã©normÃ©ment. Teint basanÃ©, cheveux noirs, longs et rÃ©sistants Ã  toute forme de coiffure, de dos ils Ã©taient mÃ©connaissable.

Pendant que Harry se faisait initier Ã  l'Ã©pluchage des Ã©pis de blÃ© d'inde, un flash orangÃ© capta son attention au loin. Sirius ne fut pas sans remarquer la rÃ©action de son protÃ©gÃ©, et changea le sujet de conversation. 

Hermione ne portait plus guÃ¨re attention Ã  son sentiment d'Ãªtre Ã©piÃ©e. Ron, lui, se disait que ce serait plus facile de trouver la tignasse de sa soeur. Draco, de son cÃ´tÃ©, se sentait... bien. Il ressentait un sentiment de sÃ©curitÃ© et de bien-Ãªtre qu'il n'avait pas Ã©prouvÃ© depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'ici il ne risquait absolument rien, sans savoir pourquoi exactement.

Le trio passait inapperÃ§u, Ã  leur grande surprise. Ils continuÃ¨rent leur chemin vers le centre de la place, d'oÃ¹ ils pourraient avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit. Sans le savoir, ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit oÃ¹ Harry continuait son combat acharnÃ© contre les Ã©pis de mais.

Tout en marchant, ils regardaient autour d'eux, au cas oÃ¹ une connaissance se pointerait. Toutefois, ils n'avaient jamais pensÃ© Ã  regarder Ã  leurs pieds. C'est ainsi que Ron trÃ©bucha.

-_'ttention!_ gromela Harry.

-_Scuse moi... je cherchais quelqu'un?_

_-Et qui c'est? Je peux peut-Ãªtre aider... rÃ©pondit-Harry, sans relever la tÃªte._

-_Harry!_ s'Ã©cria Hermione.

Ce dernier releva la tÃªte pour rÃ©aliser que Ron, Hermione et Draco Ã©taient derriÃ¨re lui. Il se releva en vitesse pour Ãªtre enlacÃ© par la jeune fille. Une fois libÃ©rÃ© de son Ã©treinte, il eu droit aux grandes tapes dans le dos conviviales de Ron, et, surprise, une poignÃ©e de main de la part de Draco. Ce dernier pris les devants.

-_Salut Harry, Euh Ã©coute, suis dÃ©solÃ© pour les derniÃ¨res annÃ©es, je vais essayer d'Ãªtre correct avec toi..._

_Harry, surprit, ne savait pas quoi rÃ©pondre. Un rapide coup d'oeil Hermione qui lui fit signe d'accepter, et il tendit la main lui aussi._

-_Ok Draco, j'accepte tes excuses... Et je dois dire que je t'en dois moi aussi._

_C'est Ã  ce moment que Sirius seleva et s'introduit au groupe._

-_C'est pas que je veux Ãªtre bÃªte avec vous les enfants, mais Harry a de l'ouvrage. Mettez vous Ã  l'oeuvre vous aussi tant qu'Ã  y Ãªtre, vous pourrez continuer Ã  parler._

Harry les invita Ã  s'asseoir sur la terre battue autour du feu et leur expliqua la technique de l'Ã©pluchage de l'Ã©pluchage du blÃ© d'inde. En y pensant bien, il n'Ã©tait pas si maldroit que Ã§a. Hermione, Ã©tant d'origine moldue, savait comment se dÃ©brouiller au travail manuel, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas le blÃ© d'inde. Draco semblait avoir profitÃ© des ses expÃ©riences chez le Squib du dÃ©but de l'Ã©tÃ©. Ron, lui, semblait quasi dÃ©sespÃ©rÃ© Ã  ce niveau. Il n'avait jamais prÃ©parÃ© de nourriture, que ce soit de la maniÃ¨re magique (sa mÃ¨re cuisinait toujours Ã  la maison et ne laissait personne approcher ses chaudrons) ou Moldue.

AprÃ¨s avoir racontÃ©s Ã  Harry leurs pÃ©ripÃ©ties des derniers jours, mis Ã  part quelques dÃ©tails qui seraient gardÃ©s pour des conversations en privÃ©, Harry leur raconta Ã  son tour son dÃ©but de vacance horrible, l'abandon des Dursley, son arrivÃ©e chez les TÃ©kiknawak, sans toutefois mentionner les pouvoirs de Ginny.

Ils finissaient de prÃ©parer le repas, il ne restait qu'Ã  jeter tous les Ã©pis dans le grand chaudron, quand une voix se fit entendre.

-_Bonjour Harry, bonjour les enfants. Le voyage s'est bien dÃ©roulÃ©? Mais je ne me suis pas prÃ©sentÃ© encore. Je suis le Grand Sachem Rufus, Chef du village. Of course, vous connaissez Sirius, Albus et Minerva._

Les deux Professeurs, restÃ©s en retrait, s'approchÃ¨rent du groupe. Ils saluÃ¨rent les adolescents et laissÃ¨rent Rufus parler.

-_Il y a aussi FÃ©lixe et Pol-Atuk, mes enfants, et Ginny, que vous connaissez dÃ©jÃ ._

Une jolie chatte, un Ã©cureuil-volant et un petit renard roux s'Ã©taient approchÃ©s. Un Ã  un, ils se transformÃ¨rent sous les yeux Ã©bahis de Ron, Hermione et Draco.

-_Fermer vos bouche les enfants, vous allez avaler des mouches. _Rajouta Dumbledore. _Gand Chef Rufus, je vous prÃ©sente Ronald Weasley, le frÃ¨re aÃ®nÃ© de Ginny ici prÃ©sente, Hermione Granger et Draco, c'est lui qui s'est rajoutÃ© Ã  la derniÃ¨re minute._

_-Ce jeune homme n'a-t-il pas un patronyme? demanda Rufus._

-_C'est un sujet dont je prÃ©fÃ¨re m'abstenir de discuter en public, s'il vous plaÃ®t._ RÃ©pondit poliment Draco._ Si vous le voulez, nous en parlerons plus tard._

_-Je comprend votre requÃªte. Nous aurons donc le plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, Ã  TABLE! Rufus venait de prendre sa voix puissante pour prononcer ces derniÃ¨res paroles._

Ginny, FÃ©lixe, Pol et Wapiti se joignÃ¨re Ã  Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione pour manger les dÃ©licieux Ã©pis de blÃ© d'inde aprÃ¨s un rapide cours *comment manger du blÃ© d'inde 101*. Hermione et Ron interrogÃ¨rent Ginny sur ses abilitÃ©s d'animagus. Draco et Harry semblaient songeurs, chacuns de leurs cÃ´tÃ©s.

-_Harry, tes cheveux..., _remarqua Draco. A ces paroles, Hermione releva la tÃªte.

-_Quoi mes cheveux?_

_-Sont longs. Hermione et Draco avaient rÃ©pondu en mÃªme temps._

_-Ah bon._

_-T'a quasiment la mÃªme tÃªte que Draco! rajouta Hermione en riant. Euhh, c'est tu moi ou ils poussent encore?_

_-Je vais pas lui voler son style quand mÃªme, pour une fois qu'on a pas encore tenter de se tuer... Non, je les veux plus longs, comme Bill, tu te souviens? Je vais pouvoir les attacher..._

A la mention de son frÃ¨re aÃ®nÃ©, Ginny sourit. Ron aussi. 

-_HÃ© frÃ©rot, t'avait pas quelque chose Ã  demander au Grand Chef? _Se tournant de bord, _Grand chef Rufus, vous pouvez venir ici s'il vous plaÃ®t?_

Le sage homme fit signe Ã  Dumbledore de le suivre et rejoignit les jeunes.

-_Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant?_

_-Bien, tantÃ´t, quand on a traversÃ© le lac, il est arrivÃ© quelque chose de bizarre, commenÃ§a la jeune rouquine. A Ron, je veux dire. Il respire sous l'eau, et parle avec, c'est quoi son nom encore, Baki, et les Merpeole au fond du lac._

Tous les regards se tournÃ¨rent vers le garÃ§on. Dumbledore et Rufus souriaient. Ce dernier pris alors la parole:

-_Avant d'expliquer cela, il vous faut des explications prÃ©alables. L'ile est protÃ©gÃ©e des Moldus, comme votre CollÃ¨ge. Aux heures oÃ¹ les magies du jour et de la nuit se croisent, les vibrations magiques se font trÃ¨s fortes et font ressortir certains pouvoirs cachÃ©s chez certaines personnes. Chez certains, les pouvoirs ne seront apparents qu'Ã  ces heures, alors que chez d'autres, c'est comme l'Ã©closion de nouveau pouvoir, Ã§a les booste pour les aider Ã  faire surface. Vous me suivez jusqu'ici?_

Tous aquiÃ¨scÃ¨rent, muets comme des carpes devant les connaissances du Grand Chef qui continua ensuite Ã  parler.

-_Vous, Ronald Weasley, semblez avoir une affinitÃ© avec les crÃ©atures marines. N'avez vous pas des taches linÃ©aires sous les oreilles, sur le bord de la mÃ¢choire?_

Ron, toucha instinctivement ces fines lignes dont il aurait bien aimÃ© se dÃ©barasser auparavant.

_-Ces taches sont en quelques sortes des branchies, elle vous permettent de respirer sous l'eau, et de communiquer avec les habitants du milieu aquatique. Pourquoi? Je laisse Ã  mon ami Dumbledore le soins de vous rÃ©pondre._

_-Dans chaque famille, une ou deux fois par siÃ¨cle, naÃ®t un sorcier avec des pouvoirs particuliers. Selon les circonstances, les pouvoirs vont rester enfouis ou faire surface. Dans votre famille, ce qui est trÃ¨s particulier, c'est que vous et votre soeur avez obtenus ces pouvoirs. Ne vous sous-estimez pas, mais ne vous sur-estimez pas non-plus. Ces pouvoirs demande une grand maÃ®trise, c'est ce que vous apprendrz ici._

Ron Ã©tait stupÃ©fait. Il avait des pouvoirs, il Ã©tait spÃ©cial! 

-_Mais Ginny? _demand-t-il.

-_Votre soeur est une animagus, comme vous avez pu le constater, mais ce que vous n'avez peut-Ãªtre pas remarquÃ©, c'est qu'elle le fait sans sa baguette. Les Wandless animagis sont trÃ¨s rares, c'est pour qu'elle est venue avant vous._

_-Comme Ã§a, vous saviez dÃ©jÃ ?_

_-Oui, il existe Ã  Hogwart, en plus de la plume qui enregistre les naissances des sorciers, une liste des caractÃ©ristiques prÃ©cises qui permettent de dÃ©tecter les pouvoirs spÃ©ciaux avant mÃªme qu'ils n'Ã©closent._

_-Et les autres?_

_-Je dois leur laisser la joie de dÃ©couvrir leurs pouvoirs, car oui, vous en avez tous, c'est pour Ã§a que vous Ãªtre ici, (et plein d'autres raisons, pensait Dumbledore). Qu'avez vous remarquez Ã  prÃ©sent?_

_-Hermione n'utilise pas sa baguette pour invoquer des choses. rÃ©pondit Draco. Pour moi, y'a rien de particulier. rajouta-t-il en se renfrognant eu peu._

-_Draco Draco Draco, tu as ces pouvoirs, tu dois les dÃ©couvrir, c'est pourquoi les entrainements vont commencer pour vous tous cet aprÃ¨s-midi. MÃªme pour Harry et Ginny. _Rajouta Dumbledore.

-_Et toi Harry?_ demanda Hermione.

-_Vous allez le voir en temps et lieux, _rÃ©pondit le garÃ§on avec un sourire rappelant beaucoup celui que Dumbledore et Sirius avaient prÃ©cÃ©demment Ã©changÃ©s.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bon, un autre chapitre de fait.

Merci pour toutes le reviews: SophieBlack, Popov, Neiphtys, Hermione359, Cassandre et Elbereth.

Enfin un chapitre plus long!!!!!

Ca peut prendre un moment avant que j'update, je suis en plein dans mes boites, je dÃ©mÃ©nage dans 3 jours.

Je vais quand meme faire mon possible.

Et maintenant.... REVIEWS time!!!!

Je vous aimes tous fort.

Colibi


	19. début duchapitre 19 pas de titre encore

Chapitre 19 – Pas de titre encore J

Vers la fin du repas, alors que tous s'apprêtaient à retourner à leurs activités, Rufus, qui était retourné discuter avec les *adultes*, sentit le regard le Draco l'appeler.  Sans un bruit, il se leva, et le garçon aux cheveux platine le suivit avec le même silence dans la grande tente.

-_Tu voulais me parler, Draco?_

_-Oui, Grand Chef. Répondit calmement le jeune homme._

-_Viens t'asseoir, dit le Sachem en désignant une couverture à même le sol autour d'une aire de feu. __Et raconte-moi, n'aie pas peur._

Acceptant l'invitation qui lui était lançée, le garçon s'assied  et ramena ses jambes contre-lui, les entourant de ses bras.  Devinant son malaise, Rufus s'assied à son tour à quelques pieds de lui, lui laissant sa *bulle*.

Après quelques minutes de dialogue intérieur sur la façon d'aborder le sujet, Draco ferma les yeux, expira, inspira puis commença à parler :

-_Eh bien, voilà.  Jusqu'à voilà quelques jours, j'avais un patronyme.  J'ai déjà été un Malfoy...(il fit une moue de dégoût à cette mention, puis continua) __Puis, IL m'a déshérité car je me suis rebellé, je n'adhérais plus à ses principes, ses idées.  C'est pourquoi je ne suis que Draco.  Je refuse de porter un nom qui maintenant me répugne._

Draco avait haussé le ton lors de sa dernière phrase.  Puis, il se tut.  Et ce fut au tour du Grand Chef de parler.

-_Tous ceux qui viennent ici en ressortent changés. Devenues de nouvelles personnes, ils reçoivent un nouveau nom qui les représentent vraîment pour ce qu'il sont.  Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler des Maraudeurs?  Bien que leur bande se nommait ainsi avant leur séjour, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs et Wormtail ne sont réellement *nés* qu'ici. Il fit une pause, devinant l'interrogation dans les yeux de Draco.__ Demande à tes amis de t'expliquer qui étaient les Maraudeurs, ou à Sirius si tu préfères._

_-Ok, merci._

_-N'importe quand, si tu as besoin..._

Draco se leva puis sortit.  La présence du Chef lui était appaisante.  Puis, repérant Sirius, il le rejoignit et lui demanda de lui expliquer qui étaient les Maraudeurs.  Sirius lui répondit alors de venir le voir durant la soirée puisque maintenant, les Entrainements allaient commencer.

-_Quels entrainements?_

_-Pour que vous puissiez déterminer quelles sont vos nouvelles habiletés et surtout, leurs limites._

_-Mais Ron et Hermione les connaisent déjà..._

_-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'ont réussi une fois qu'il contrôlent ce qu'ils font.  Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le faire qui compte, c'est la maîtrise.  Et chacun doit parfois surmonter certains obstacles en plus._

_-Des obstacles?_

_-Oui, des obstacles.  Certaines personnes se forgent des obstacles de par leur tempéramment._

_-Euhh.. ok.  Mettons que j'ai compris._

Draco trouvait que certaines explications sollicitaient un peu trop son cerveau à son goût  pour une journée d'été.  Il se résolut à aller rejoindre les autres à l'endroit où ils avaient mangés.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre n'es pas fini... c'Est juste un avant goût du chapitre 19, pour vous faire patienter un peu, le temps que je déménage et que je trouve d'autres idées pour les entraînements.

Cya

Colibi.


	20. Allez Hop!

Chapitre 20 – Allez hop!

-_Baguettes!_

_-Hmm?_ Demandèrent en même temps plusieurs voix intriguées.

-_Remettez les moi!_

Les jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent et remirent leurs baguettes à Wapiti.

-_Un dernier détail, _ rajouta le colosse en scrutant la bande. Il claqua des doigts. _ C'est mieux maintenant._

D'un claquement, Hermione, Dracon et Rond se retrouvèrent dans le même attirail que Ginny (ou plutôt Foxye) et Harry.  Les 2 garçons portaient des pantalons de peaux ainsi que des mocassins comme ceux portés par les hommes du village.  Comme ces derniers, ils avaient le torse nu.  Hermione, comme Félix et Foxe, portait un jupe légèrement au dessus du genou ainsi qu'un haut de type camisole, le tout taillé dans le même matériel que les vêtements des garçons, sans oublier les mocassins.

Ginny intercepta le regard intéressé que Hermione porta vers Dracon et fit par la suite un clin d'œil à sa comparse qui rosit  de se savoir démasquée.

N'eut-il été de leur couleur de cheveux, sauf pour Harry,  ils auraient tous pu passer pour de petites sauvages, ainsi habillés.

Mis à part les coups d'œil furtifs précédemment échangés, aucun n'osait bouger ou didre un mot devant l'imposant Wapiti.  Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le colosse fut rejoint par Pol-Atuk et Félixe.

-_Allez hop! Au pas de course!_

Le trio s'élança, suivi par les jeunes britanniques, et ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de l'île, à la grande joie d'Hermione.  Wapiti ouvrait le chemin, accompagné par Pol; les 3 filles n'étaient pas loin derrière, suivies par Draco qui aimait bien épier une certaine brunette.  Harry était derrière lui, encourageant Rond qui traînait de la patte.

Lorsque Pol en eut marre de la course, il fit signe à sa jumelle, qui le rejoint presque aussitôt, pour ensuite obliquer vers la forêt, laissant la grève sablonneuse et le soleil cuisant pour la fraîcheur végétale.

S'ils avaient vu les sourires malins affichés par les jumeaux (sourires comparables à ceux d'autres jumeaux connus pour leurs mémorables farces…), aucun des poursuivants ne se serait réjouit trop vite à la vue de la verdure.  Lorsqu'elle avait vue la mine fermée de Wapiti, Foxe commença à se douter de quelque chose; doute qui se confirma quand ce dernier passa de meneur de troupe à *fermeux de chemin*.  Elle resta tout de même avec Hermione, faisant semblant de rien, Draco cheminant toujours seul suivi des 2 autres garçons.

Ils déchantèrent bien vite lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les bois.  La végétation était si dense qu'ils n'eurent bientôt plus le choix que d'avancer en file indienne, en plus d'être dévorés par les mouches à chevreuil, frappe à bord et autres insectes volant carnivores.

La pente du chemin emprunté Par Félix n'étant pas subtile du tout, ils furent bientôt forcés de ralentir l'allure.  Ils arrivèrent enfin à une halte plutôt… obligatoire.  Un profond fossé dont on voyait à peine la source coulant en son fond leur barrait le chemin.

-_Alors qu'attendez vous? Traversez! _Dit Félixe, feignant l'impatience,

-_Mais çadoit être au moins 5 mêtres de large et le triple de profond, t'es tu malade?!?! _ Répondit Ron, d'un ton plutôt cinglant.

-'_Tention__ à ce que tu dis à ma sœur. OK?_ Répliqua alors Pol.

-_Sorry__, _ se reprit alors Ron en rougissant,_ mais je ne vois pas comment faire.  Je ne suis pas suicidaire sais-tu?_

_-Moi non plus.  Alors ça vient?_

Un silence accueillit la question de Félixe.

_-Bon, ben  moi, j'ai pas toute la journée…  je vous attends de l'autre côté._

La jeune indienne s'approcha du *précipice*  et y fit dos.  Puis, comptant jusqu'à trois, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide,  laissant Ron stupéfait.  Et pourtant, on voyait encore ses mains accrochées aux bords de la crevasse, mains qui ne tardèrent pas à disparaître alors que Félixe  s'amusait comme une petite folle à leur présenter son petit numéro d'escalade sans corde.  Après avoir descendu une dizaine de mètres, les parois s'étaient rapprochées assez pour qu'elle puisse sauter de l'autre côté.  Et elle refit surface quelques minutes plus tard.

Puis Pol, à son tour, traversa.  Quelques gros chênes et érables poussaient sur les bords de la falaise.  Quelques unes de leurs branches se croisaient plusieurs mètres au dessus de la falaise.  Avec l'agilité de l'écureuil (dâhhhh…), il grimpa au tronc, puis aux branches.  Rendu à la bonne hauteur, il entoura la bonne branche de ses jambes et de ses bras et commença sa progression horizontale rajoutant quelques manœuvres périlleuses pour le spectacle.  Il arriva sain et sauf de l'autre côté.

Devant les visages ébahis de ses compatriotes, Foxye ne perdit pas de temps et emprunta le même chemin que Félixe, en incluant ses propres variations sur le thème.  Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle avait déjà fait ce parcours à quelques reprises lorsqu'elle s'amusait à explorer l'île.

Un éclair de génie traversa les esprits de Harry et Hermione en même temps.  Leur bonne idée ne fit toutefois pas long feu car Wapiti leur rappela qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser de magie, qu'ils aient ou non une baguette en leur possession. 

Hermione se résigna alors à emprunter le même chemin que Pol avait emprunté.  Étant plus menue que ce dernier, au lieu de s'aggriper à la brancher, elle marcha dessus, gardant son équilibre grâce à une autre branche à la hauteur de sa tête.  

Au même moment, Ron avait décidé de descendre.  A quelques mètres du fond, il glissa et se retrouva à la flotte, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione qui n'avait pas terminé sa propre traversée.  Aussitôt, Draco se porta à son secours.  Elle avait perdu l'équilibre et tentait tant bien que mal de garder ses prises sur les grosses branches.  A peine avait-il commencé à grimper qu'il sentit des ailes lui pousser, il avait très bonne prise aux branches.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry était descendu pour voir si Ron était correct.  Par le temps qu'il soit à la bonne profondeur, le rouquin s'était extirpé de l'eau et avait commencé à remonter.  Les 2 garçons remontèrent côte à côte.

Draco s'était rapproché d'Hermione et elle s'était accrochée à lui le temps de reprendre son souffle et une bonne prise sur l'arbre.

De l'autre côté seule Ginny avait assisté à la progression de sa copine, Pol et Félixe ayant disparut de la vue de tous.  Ce qu'elle venait de voir ne lui tira qu'une parole :

-_Oh My…!_

Enfin, le chapitre 20 promis il y a presque 2 mois!  Le 19 est resté court. Désolée.  

Je sais que j'update pas souvent, mais je REdéménage dans quelques semaines, vives les boites!  Et je travaille beaucoup. 

Je vous aimes tous.

--Mais qu'Est-ce que Ginny a vu?

--Que sera la prochaine épreuve?

--Qui veux manger de la tarte aux fruits pour dessert?

Colibi


End file.
